Finding Grandma
by dashnod
Summary: Zazie asks Chao and Mana to help her find the nine missing pieces of her grandmother
1. The Quest Begins

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Takes place just after Kotaro shows up at Mahora and one week before the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

**The Quest Begins**

In an unused room in one of the science wings of the Mahora School District stood three girls. The first was a tall dark-skinned girl with long black hair, the second one had black hair in two buns on her head that each had a small ponytail coming from them, and the last one was a tanned girl with white short cut hair and two tattoos on her face, the first a green line running from her forehead to below her right eye and the second one a blue tear drop under her left eye.

"So Zazie, why did you want to meet Mana and me here?" the girl with the twin hair buns asked the girl with the face tattoos.

Zazie reached into one of the pockets of her shirt pulling out two pieces of paper and handed them to the girl with the twin hair buns saying "…"

After a minute or so the third girl, Mana, spoke up "Chao, what do the papers say?"

The girl with the twin hair buns, now identified as Chao, looked at her "Let me read them to you."

_Dear family,_

_I'm going on vacation to the Elemental Nations. Be back as soon as I feel like it._

_Raliena Rainyday._

_Dear Zazie-sama,_

_I have finally found out why your grandmother has not returned after such along time. A few months after she arrived in the Elemental Nations she had an unfortunate encounter with a drunken exorcist. He was so wasted when he tried to send you grandmother back home that he accidentally split her into nine pieces, which he called the Bijuu. Each has a bit of your grandmothers' personality. I unfortunately was unable to locate where any of them are as of my sending this message._

_Your most loyal servant,_

_Maugrim._

Mana raised her eyebrow "So how do you want us to help?"

"She's going to need your help incase we come across trouble and my help for tracking down the pieces of her grandmother. Right Zazie" Chao said smiling at Mana.

Zazie nodded before grabbing both of their hands in her "…"

"Zazie, just this once I think I'll refrain from asking for payment. Helping you get your missing grandmother back is more important than money," Mana said in a rare moment of sentimentality as the let go of each other's hands.

Chao smiled "I've been wanting to head back to the Elemental Nations for awhile."

Both Mana and Zazie stared at her before Zazie said "…"

"I visited there before coming to Mahora. In fact I think I know where to start the search for the pieces of you grandmother" Chao said grinning before continuing with a frown "I would like to know what you'll do if a piece of her is sealed away, possibly in a living being."

Zazie tilted her head "…"

"I agree with Zazie, why would anyone seal a demon into a living creature?" Mana said just as confused as Zazie.

Chao chewed her lip for a minute before sighing "In the Elemental Nations its tradition to seal the Bijuu away into a new born baby to either turn them into a living weapon for their village when their older or just to protect their village from destruction. I just want to make sure that if we have to extract a piece from someone that we won't kill them."

After Zazie got over her shock "…" said reassuringly to Chao.

"Well now that we've agreed to help you Zazie, how are we going to get to the Elemental Nations? I've never even heard of them before" Mana said with curiosity.

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of them, they exist in another dimension. I don't know how Zazie's grandmother got there, but I have a device that will allow us to get there" Chao explained while she pulled a small silver device with a lot of buttons on it from her pocket.

"…" Zazie said looking from the device to Chao.

Mana crossed her arms in front of her "Zazies right, why do you have something like that and how do you really know so much about the Elemental Nations?"

Chao gave them a sad smile "I found myself stuck there for a few years before I finally made it to Mahora. I used this device to get from there to here. Now I have a question for you two, when do you want to leave?"

"I don't know about Zazie, but I'm ready to go whenever you are" Mana said as she pulled out a pair of pistols and twirled them.

Zazie nodded in agreement.

"All right, then I suggest we leave now. That was we can begin gathering the piece's of Zazie's grandmother" Chao said looking at them.

They both nodded their consent before Chao pressed a few buttons on the device. The entire room was filled with a bright light engulfing everyone in the room, including three people the girls hadn't noticed. When the light faded everyone was gone.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was in his office dealing with his most dreaded enemy, paperwork. He was also thinking about the Chunin Exams, which were going to start in a week. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice the six new presences in the room until her heard a female voice "Hey Jiji, long time no see." Now the Hokage thinking it was the Genin he considered a grandson using his Oiroku no Jutsu on him to get a laugh. "Naruto, you know I don't like it when you use that jutsu" he warned without looking up.<p>

"And why would you think I'm Naruto, Jiji?" the voice asked annoyed.

"Because he's the only one who calls me that," he said still not looking up due to the voice still being a girl.

"Not the last time I knew, besides he wasn't the one to start calling you that if I remember" the voice said cheerfully.

The Hokage took a few seconds to remember whom the voice was referring too. When it finally clicked his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he quickly looked up. He saw a girl of about fifteen with black hair put into two buns with a ponytail coming from each waving at him with a smile on her face. There were also four other girls and a boy that he saw, but he was more focused on the girl waving at him. "Chao Lingshen, is that you?" he asked with a bit of shock on his face.

"Who else would I be Jiji, Anko using a henge" Chao said with a frown.

He actually began to chuckle "It's definitely you, Chao. You're the only one I know who would make a joke about Anko without worrying about the repercussions. Now, could you tell me who your friends are?"

She nodded "This is Mana Tatsumiya" pointing to the tall dark-skinned girl with long black hair and a guitar case on her back on Chao's left "And this is Zazie Rainyday" pointing to the tanned girl with short white hair and tattoos on her face to her right.

The Hokage waited a few seconds for her to introduce the other three. "Chao, who are your other three friends?" he said pointing to her right.

She looked at him confused before looking to her right. There she saw three people: a girl in a yellow Chinese dress with short blonde hair in two small pigtails, another girl in a red Chinese dress with butterfly's and flowers with long green hair tied in a ponytail that went down to her ankles, and finally a boy about the height of her sensei with black pants, a white shirt, and an open black long sleeve jacket with spiky black hair. "Ku? Kaede? What are you two doing here and who's that boy?" Chao asked them.

The girl in the yellow Chinese dress answered first "I ask Satomi where were so can talk about spar tomorrow. She say you in unused lab for talk with Zazie and Mana."

Chao then looked at the red head "Kaede?"

"I was showing Kotaro around the campus when we ran into Ku. So we decided to go with her to introduce you to him" Kaede said with a smile.

Kotaro crossed his arms "I'd like to know where we are and why?"

"I agree with the boy. I would like to know why you're here and where you've been for the last two years?" the Hokage said to Chao as he took out his pipe and lit it.

Chao asked him to put up a privacy jutsu before she would say more. He nodded while quickly going through the handsigns making the room glow softly for a second. Chao then said how she had managed to go to Mahora, about Zazie being a demon, Zazie asking them to help her find the missing pieces of her grandmother, and that if any of the pieces are in someone they can be removed without them dieing.

The Hokage took a couple of puffs on his pipe "I see now I know why you've come back and to me first. Unfortunately we can't do much at the moment with the Chunin Exams starting in a week."

Chao grabbed her chin thinking then looked at Kotaro "How are you at combat?"

"I'm a member of the dog demon tribe," he said with a grin on his face.

Zazie walked over to him and started to scratch the top of his head like you would a dog.

Kotaro was startled at before growling and pushing her hand away "Don't do that, it's embarrassing."

Everyone in the room tried to hide their laughter when they saw this.

"Jiji I think I have an idea, but I have a couple of questions for you. Has Naruto made it to Genin and will he be entering the Exams?" Chao asked with a serious look on her face.

"The answer to both is yes. His Jonin-sensei believes he's ready" he said wondering what she was thinking.

"Good, then my plan will work. Have the six of us enter the Exams as two separate Genin teams from the village" Chao said smiling.

"I would love to, but the only one of you who is a registered Genin of the village is you Chao. Besides I don't want to put any of your friends in danger. You know what's expected of a ninja ad what they have to know" the Hokage told her with a frown.

Chao continued to smile "You don't have to worry about anything Jiji. I know that all of us are more than capable of protecting ourselves."

The Hokage sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and a scroll setting them on his desk. "Chao I'm going to have to have you and your friends fill out the necessary paperwork to become ninja's of the village. After that you are to head to the academy and ask for Iruka Umino. I want you to give him this scroll," he said as he finished writing a message on a second scroll.

Chao nodded as she helped her friends fill out the paperwork. She stopped when she got to the line on the Genin team papers that asked for their Jonin-sensei's name "Umm…Jiji, who should I put down for our Jonin-sensei's names?"

As the Hokage thought about it there were only two people who would be able to keep this a secret and give them the proper training until it was time for the Exams. "I suggest Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. They are probably the best choices for this. They will be able to help you and your friends get ready as quickly as possible, though it might be intense. Then after the Exams they can help in your search for the Bijuu."

Chao nodded putting Ibiki's name down for her team and Anko's down for the others. She then handed the papers to the Hokage "When did Anko make Jonin, Jiji?"

The Hokage took the papers setting them aside with a smile "It was about a week or so after you graduated and became a Genin." He then opened the scroll he pulled out earlier, revealing a storage seal. He put his hand on it channeling chakra into it summoning six hatai-ite, each with a leaf etched into their metal. "Now Chao, I don't know where your hatai-ite is so I'm going to give you a new one along with one for each of your friends. Now I want you all to go to the academy and I'll send your Jonin-sensei's there after I inform them about what's going on."

Chao nodded picking up the hatai-ite's and handing one to each of her friends before tying hers to her forehead and leading them out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>AN: My full set of comments will be at the end of the second chapter.


	2. Jonin-sensei's and Genin Students

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

**Jonin-sensei's and Genin Students**

Anko wasn't happy. She had been at her favorite dango shop thinking about how she was going to torture the Genins during her part of the Chunin Exam next week, when an ANBU had appeared and told her she had to report to the Hokage's office. When she got to the door of the office she just walked right in due to her foul mood. In the office she noticed that Ibiki Morino was there standing in front of the Hokage's desk. "Hello Hokage-sama" she said slightly irritated.

"Ah, Anko. Now that you're here I can explain why I called you both here" the Hokage said taking a puff from his pipe.

Anko thinking this was about the Exams crossed her arms in front of her "If it's about the Chunin Exams in a week, I have everything ready other than how I'm going to terrorize the Genins that make past Ibiki's part."

The Hokage chuckled a little knowing that she would harm any of the Genins "Actually that's not what I called you here for. I've called you because I've assigned you each a team of Genins that will be entering the Exams and I'm going –"

"I'm sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama, but isn't it unusual to form a new Genin team this close to the Exams and if we're to be their Jonin-sensei's isn't it up to us to determine whether or not to allow them to enter to Chunin Exams" Ibiki said in a serious voice with a frown on his face.

"You're right Ibiki, but I had to make an exception in this case. One of them is a Genin who has been missing for two years, but not as a Nuke-nin. She was continuing her mission before she became a ninja of our village. She's back now to help one of her friends on a mission I'm going to be assigning to both teams after the Exams are over." The Hokage then pulled two folders from his pile of papers "These contain the only information on your teams that I have. Anko yours is on the right and Ibiki's is on the left. Now I want you both to head to the academy to help Iruka Umino get them up to speed. This will be a long-term A-ranked mission. If you need to get them any supplies send the bill to me."

Both Jonin picked up their assigned folders and quickly started flipping through them.

Ibiki stopped on one page and gave a chuckle "So that's who it is."

"So who's the non-Nuke-nin Ibiki? There's no one in my folder that I recognize" Anko asked him curious.

Ibiki shut his folder "I think I'll let you find out when we get there" he then disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Anko stared at the spot where Ibiki had been before she herself disappeared in the same fashion grumbling.

The Hokage shook his head chuckling "This is going to be an interesting Chunin Exam."

* * *

><p>About two hours before the Hokages meeting with Anko and Ibiki, Chao and her friends entered the academy.<p>

Chao walked up to the nearest adult "Excuse me, could you please tell us where Iruka Umino is. We have a message for him from the Hokage."

The woman stared at them for a few seconds wondering why the Hokage would send what looked like a bunch of Genins instead of a Jonin of ANBU, but shrugged "He's in room 301 grading some tests."

Chao thanked her before the started looking for the room she mentioned. When the six of them found the room, Chao knocked on the door before going inside when the heard a man's voice say "Come in."

Inside the room they saw a man sitting behind a teachers desk grading papers. He was wearing dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt with a red swirl on the shoulder, a green sleeveless flak vest, a hatai-ite on his forehead, and had a scar running from one check to the other across his nose.

As everyone walked into the room Chao walked up to the desk "Are you Iruka Umino?"

He nodded not looking up from grading the papers.

"We have a message for you from the Hokage" she said setting the scroll on the desk in front of him.

Iruka sighed as he picked up the scroll and opened it to read. It didn't take him long to read it, but it surprised him so much that he had to re-read it several times to make sure it wasn't a joke. After he set the scroll down he looked up into the face of who gave it to him and could barely contain his grin "Chao? Is that you?"

"Sure is Iruka. So how's things been while I've been gone" Chao said smiling.

Kotaro looked at Chao "You seem to know a lot of people here."

Chao looked at her "Yeah. But it's only about twenty or thirty. Iruka, what did Jiji's message say" turning back to him with a look of curiosity.

Iruka put on his teachers face "He wants me to teach your friends the basics about being a ninja. Though I may need your help in simplifying some things.

Chao nodded before turning to the others while Iruka stood up "All right, you should all take a seat. This is going to take awhile" she then moved to stand next to the black board.

Iruka then began to tell them about the basics of being a ninja. He first started by telling them about what a ninja was expected to do, which meant anything from assassinations to picking up trash for a mission. He then told them that a ninja's hand-to-hand fighting is known as taijutsu, showing them a few examples of the academy style. Next he showed them examples of different ninja tools, what they were called, and when they should be used. Finally he pulled down a chart above the black board that had a diagram of what looked like a human's circulatory system, but in a different configuration than they were used to.

"Iruka-sensei that doesn't look like a normal circulatory system for blood" Mana said curiously.

"You're right Mana" he told her having memorized everyone's name as they had asked questions through out the lesson. "This chart shows an example of what we call chakra coils. It's how the human body circulates chakra about its body. Now before you ask what chakra is, I'm going to tell. Chakra is a combination of your physical energy and mental energy. Now as a ninja you can use your chakra to perform many different ninjutsu's or genjutsu's" Iruka explained to them as simply as he could.

Just then a gust of wind with a few leaves appeared in the classroom. When it died down it revealed a man with green pants, a green shirt, and a long black trench coat with a few scars on his face.

Iruka was a bout to say something to the man when a second gust of wind and leaves appeared. After this one dispersed it revealed a woman with a short skirt, metal covering her lower legs, a body mesh shirt with mesh shorts, also wearing a trench coat this one white, and long purplish hair tied behind her head. She was starring at the man who arrived before her "Ibiki, I demand you tell me who the Genin is now or else."

The Ibiki looked at her "Anko, your threats don't scare me."

Before Anko could reply Iruka coughed to get their attention "Anko, Ibiki, could you tell me why you two are here."

Both Jonin's turned to him with Ibiki answering first "We're here to meet our Genin teams."

Iruka paled "You two are going to be their Jonin-sensei's?"

Anko gave him an evil grin "Yeah, though I'm wondering why we had to meet them here instead of at the Hokage's office."

"Anko, we can find that out later. First let's find out which of these Genin's will be under whose command. Oh and Anko I'm going to let you call yours first" Ibiki said as he turned to look at her.

Anko grumbled knowing that even if she didn't want to go first that she couldn't talk Ibiki into it. So she turned to look at where the Genin's sat taking out the folder the Hokage gave her and opened it "When I call your name I want you to come and stand in front of me. Kotaro Inugami, Mana Tatsumiya, and Kaede Nagase." Anko watched as the only boy among the group walked up to her followed by the two tall girls, one being dark-skinned with long black hair wearing what looked like a black trench coat holding a guitar case and the other wearing a red Chinese dress with long ankle length green hair.

Ibiki stepped away from Anko and her Genin's before smiling "The rest of you come and stand in front of me." The other two girls who were still sitting got up and walked towards him. One was a tanned girl with two tattoos on her face, short white hair, and wearing a pale yellow shirt with black pants. The other one wore a yellow Chinese dress and had short blonde hair done up into two small ponytails. "Well, that's two of my Genin's. Where's that third?"

"Right here" Chao said still standing next to the blackboard.

Anko and Ibiki turned to look at her. Ibiki smiled, while Anko's jaw dropped when she saw her.

Anko then did something that Iruka, Ibiki, and probably the entirety of the village would never expect her to do. She ran at Chao and proceeded to hug her so tightly that Chao had the air squeezed out of her "I missed you so much."

"Anko…can't…breath" Chao managed to say through the bone crushing hug.

After Anko heard her and let her go she managed to catch her breath, she looked at Anko with a smile on her face "I missed you too. I'd like to catch up, but we need to get my friends up to speed before the exams start."

"As much as I enjoy reunions, I would like to know what you mean by 'get them up to speed'" Ibiki asked with a slight smile on his face.

"What I mean is that my friends don't know what a ninja should be able capable of in the Elemental Nations. Jiji had us come to Iruka so that he could help by explaining the basic's to them," Chao told them.

"What have you told them so far?" Anko asked as she turned to look at Iruka.

"I've told them about taijutsu, some ninja tools, and just started on the basic's of chakra" Iruka said listing the information off on his fingers "I was just about to have them try and gain access to their chakra."

Ibiki nodded "We'll help with any tips we can give. Everyone please retake your seats and pay attention to what Iruka tells you."

Chao's friends went back to their seats and waited for Iruka to continue.

Iruka stepped in front of his desk while Ibiki and Anko went to stand next to Chao. "Now I want all of you to close your eyes and try to block out all external distractions. Then try to concentrate on your own bodies and slowly block out the sound of your breathing and heartbeat. When you notice a new sound that you don't recognize, start to imagine it as a pulsing flame. After that try to increase the size of the flame in your mind to as large as you can. When you can't increase it any more slowly open your eyes while still concentrating on the flame," Iruka told them slowly so they could understand.

The girls and Kotaro did as they were told and began to concentrate on their chakra cores.

After a few minutes every one of them had managed to flare their chakra. This surprised the adults, a little because they weren't expecting them to be able to do it so quickly. There was something that surprised them more than that though, the color of Zazie and Kotaro's chakra wasn't the usual blue that they were expecting, Zazie's was yellow while Kotaro's was black.

Chao stepped in front of Anko, Ibiki, and Iruka turning to look at them "I'm guessing your probably wondering why Kotaro and Zazie have a different color chakra than the others."

All three of them nodded as the Chao's friends stopped concentrating on flaring their chakra.

"The answer is simple really. They're both demons," Chao calmly told them.

All three adults paled as their eyes grew wide remembering the events of thirteen years ago.

Iruka then looked from Zazie and Kotaro to Chao "Why would you bring them to our village. You know how people will react if they find out and we don't even know if they can be trusted."

Zazie looked at him sadly "…"

Chao then smiled "Zazie's right, as long as I've known her she has never tried to harm anyone. And if Kotaro does anything that would harm a villager or the village we'll punish him ourselves" she said giving him an evil grin.

Kotaro shivered when he saw her grin "I'll swear to not harming the village or villager's as long as they don't try to harm me first."

"I believe that you both are honest in your wish to not harm the village or the villagers" Ibiki said knowing that Chao would not have brought them to the village if she didn't trust them.

Anko and Iruka calmed in hearing Ibiki's words.

Anko decided to step forward then "I think now that they have gained access to their chakra we should take them to the practice range for some kunai and shuriken practice."

Both Ibiki and Iruka nodded their agreement before leading them out of the classroom and down the hall to a large open room with a target dummy near the opposite wall of the door they walked in. Along one wall were a lot of shelves with a large amount of kunai and shuriken's on them.

Iruka stepped towards the dummy before turning to look at them "All right, before I show you the proper way to hold and throw a kunai or shuriken I want each of you to grab five of each from the shelves that includes you to Chao."

He then had them watch as he demonstrated the proper techniques for holding and throwing them. When he was sure they all had the proper handling of them down he let them take turns throwing them at the dummy.

As the adults watched they noticed that all but two of the Genin's were quit accurate with the ninja tools. Chao still appeared to have kept up with her training in the tools. Kaede had the same accuracy as Chao if not slightly better. Zazie was a little less accurate the those two, with Ku and Kotaro looking like they would need a little more training before they could be considered to have Genin level accuracy. Then one that really surprised them the most was Mana, she appeared to throw one shuriken at the dummy, but when they looked it had all five of her shuriken's imbedded in its vital spots.

After they had each taken a turn with the target dummy Iruka stepped forward with a smile on his face "That was an impressive display for your first time. Some of you are going to have to do more practicing than others, but not as much as I had expected." He then sighed, "That's all I can teach you. The rest I'll leave up to your Jonin-sensei's. Since it's gotten so late I suggest you all get some rest before you get back to training tomorrow morning."

Ku frowned "We have no place stay for night."

Anko looked at her fellow adults before shrugging "I don't know about these two but I have room at my place for two of you to stay for a while."

"I can let a couple of you stay at my place also. What about you Iruka?" Ibiki said with a small smile.

"I guess I can let the other two stay at my place for now" Iruka said with a shrug.

They then decided on who would stay with which adult. Ku and Chao would be at Anko's, Mana and Kaede staying with Ibiki, and finally Kotaro and Zazie rooming with Iruka.

On their way out of the academy Anko and Ibiki agreed that they should teach them together for now, so that they can get them ready for the exams faster. They also decided on which training ground they were going to use along with getting their teams properly equipped before they begin the training.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first time trying to write a Naruto related story, so please be gentle with the review.

Now this story got its start as a small discussion with a friend of mine about wanting to see a Naruto and Negima crossover that would have Zazie and Shino becoming a couple. I don't know if that will happen in this story, so I someone else decides to do that please pm me so that I can read it.

If any of you who have read this story have read any of my other stories I have just a few things to say. First I'm not abandoning my others stories its just getting harder for me to keep writing chapters for them at them moment. Second I thank you for reading this new story and would enjoy your input.

I have just one last thing to say. The chapters for this story will be sporadic due to the fact that I'm going to have to wait until I get an idea that will help with the telling of it.

As usual please review. They give me joy just reading them and sometimes may inspire me with a new idea.


	3. Training

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

**Training**

Anko awoke to her alarm going off by slamming a kunai into it. She then slowly sat up and streatched before looking at her alarm frowning "Darn, I go through to many clocks that way." She then shrugged her shoulder and got out of bed shoving the ruined clock into the trash can next to her bed. Where it landed on top of a pile of other clocks with kunai sticking out of them.

As she left her bedroom she noticed Ku in the livingroom doing what looked like a taijutsu kata, but she didn't recognize the style. She then looked into her kitchen and saw Chao making breakfast. "I'm surprised to see you two up this early" she said as she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

Ku stopped her morning exercise and walked over to the kitchen table to join Anko.

"We're used to getting up early" Chao said as she started to put the foo on plates, before bringing it over to the table. She sat three plates down, one for each of them.

"Chao, can I ask you a question" Anko asked while munching on some toast.

"Sure" she replied.

"Where have you been for the last two years?" Anko asked with a bit of curiousity.

Chao frowned "I'm sorry Anko, I can't tell you it's a SS-ranked village secret. The only ones who know are Jiji and me."

"All right" Anko said a little sad, then she turned to Ku "What was that taijutsu you were practicing?"

"It Chinese Martial Arts. I practice since I little girl" Ku told her as she finished her breakfast.

Anko smiled as she got up and put the dishes in the sink, then turned to Chao and Ku "I'm going to get ready. One of you two can use the other bathroom."

About an hour later Chao emerged from the bathroom, being the last one to get ready. As she walked out Anko and Ku noticed that she had changed her clothes. She now appeared to be wearing a white one-piece body suit with black and gold knee high boots, black shoulder-length leather gauntlets, white gloves with black fingers, and a black one-piece dress with a white chest with the words "chao bao zi" on it. (A/N: The outfit she wore when she fought Negi at the end of the Mahora Festiavel Arc.)

"Where did you get that?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chao looked at herslef then smiled "This, I keep it with me in case I need to fight."

Anko shrugged then turned to leave "We better get going. We don't want to be late."

Before Chao moved she put her hands in front of herself "Henge no jutsu." There was a puff of smoke and where Chao was a second ago now stood a girl with long waist-length reddish-orange hair tied in two pigtails with bells, wearing what looked like a school uniform, and with a green right eye, and a blue left eye.

"Asuna-san? What you doing here? Where Chao go?" Ku asked confused.

Anko turned back and saw what happend. She walked next to Ku and put her hand on her shoulder "Ku that's Chao. She's using a henge to change her appearance."

Ku looked from Anko to the henged Chao still confused.

Chao smiled "Ku, it's really me. I'm doing this to disguise myself. There's people here I know that I don't want to know I'm back yet. Not until the start of the Chunin Exams."

Anko sighed "Come on you guys we need to get going. Ku, me and Ibiki will try to explain it to you and the others during our training this week, okay" Anko told her with a small smile.

Ku nodded as the three of them left the apartment to join up with the others.

About twenty minutes later they arrived back at the Accademy. They saw that Ibiki, Iruka, Mana, Kaede, Zazie, and Kotaro were there already.

Kotaro was the first to notice the henged Chao and pointed at her "Hey, who's she and where's Chao?"

Anko shook her head "Kotaro, that's Chao. She's using a henge to disguise herself."

Everyone seemed slightly surprised by the idea of Chao wanting to hide her identity.

Iruka thought for a second then realized why she would do it "You want it to be a surprise that your back and you'll reveal yourself at the start of the Chunin exams, right?"

Chao smiled and rubbed the back of her head "Yeah, the fewer the people who know the better."

Iruka smiled then turned to the others "Zazie, Kotaro I'll see you two later tonight." He then walked through the Accademy gates.

"Why isn't Iruka-sensei coming with us?" Kotaro asked confused.

"Iruka is a teacher at the Accademy" Ibiki told him. "Starting today me and Anko will be teaching you everything your going to need to participate in the exam's" he continued with a smirk.

Anko chuckled confusing the others "I think it's time we get our Genin's properly equiped."

"Uh, Anko-sensei we don't have any money to pay for equipment" Kaede said concerned.

"No worries, the Hokage is paying for it" Ibiki told them.

Chao instantly had an evil grin on her face "Jiji's paying for everything."

Anko nodded "Yes, but I think you might want to limit it to ninja gear and clothing only."

Chao frowned slightly "All right, but can I at least get a tool kit?"

Anko put her finger on her chin thinking before giving Chao a smile "Sure, I'll even pay for it myself."

"Thanks" Chao said giving her a hug.

The group then started off through the village to pickup their supplies. As they walked the saw a boy about thirteen years old with bright blonde spikey hair in an orange jump suit wearing a hatai-ite on his forhead run by.

The genin of the group all turned to watch as he passed.

"..." Zazie said as she started to head in the direction he went with her right hand held out and wide eyes.

Chao put her hand on Zazie's shoulder "Zazie, we need to wait. I'll let you know when the time's right" she said while also staring in the direction the boy had run.

"Was that boy a ninja?" Kotaro asked rather harshley.

Ibiki nodded.

Mana raised an eyebrow "That seem's to be a strange choice of outfits for a ninja. Wouldn't it be more appropriate to wear darker colors and cover up that hair?"

"Yes, but sometimes there's factors that make the standards impracticale" Anko said looking from Chao and Zazie to the direction of the boy.

"Come on, we still have a lot of things to do today" Ibiki told them as he turned to head down the street.

The others quickly followed him. They stopped breifly at an electronics shop where Anko and Chao walked in.

About fifteen minutes later Chao walked out with a huge smile on her face while holding a scroll against her chest. Anko walked out next with a frown on her face.

"Anko-sensei, what's wrong?" Kaede asked concerned for her new teacher.

Anko looked at her with a small smile "Nothing other than I should've said I would buy her a small tool set."

The others laughed at her plite.

After that they made their way to a ninja equipment shop named "Dragon Fang Weapon's". When they stepped inside Chao's henge was dispelled which surprised the other genin.

Just then a man in his mid-thirties wearing blacksmith overalls with short cut black hair came out from a back room "Okay, who tried to sneak in using a henge?"

Chao stepped forward "It was me. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

The man stared at her for a bit, then his face split into a grin "Chao? Is that you?"

"Yes Cid, it's me" Chao replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to tell Tenten" he said still grinning.

Chao then frowned "Please don't. I'm trying to keep my return a secret for now. I want to surprise everyone."

Cid looked a little surprised before sighing "Okay, I'll keep it a secret. Now, how can I help you and your friends?" he asked cheerfully.

Ibiki came forward "We've come to get our teams properly equipped."

"All right, what all do you need?" Cid asked taking out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Let's see, 60 Kunai's, 180 Shuriken's, 18 ft of ninja wire, 60 Explosive Tags, and 60 Smoke Bombs. If you could divide that up evenly for our six genin's that would be helpful" Anko said while glancing around the store.

"I'll get right on it. Feel free to look around in the mean time" Cid told them as he went back into the backroom.

Anko and Ibiki turned to look at their genin's and smiled.

"Everyone but Chao come with me. We need to get you guys some appropriate ninja wear" Anko said as she led them away to a section of the store that had ninja clothes.

It took them a half an hour to choose what they were going to wear for their official ninja outfits. Mana choose to wear dark-blue ANBU pants, a ninja mesh shirt underneath a black sleeveless shirt, ninja shoes, two kunai holsters strapped to her right leg, and a ninja pouch on her belt. Kotaro choose to go with his original outfit except getting ninja shoes, two kunai holsters for his right leg, and a ninja pouch for his belt. Kaede went with a tan short sleeve shirt, black ANBU pants, ninja shoes, two kunai holsters on her left leg, and a ninja pouch for her belt. Ku wore a simple green Chinese dress with a four foot piece of cloth attached to the back by its middle, black biker shorts, ninja shoes, two kunai holsters on her left leg, and a ninja pouch for her waist. Zazie's outfit was the most unusual, she had a ninja mesh shirt that only came to above her stomach with a black halter top over it, black ANBU pants, ninja shoes, two kunai holsters on her right leg, and a ninja pouch on her belt.

Anko walked over to Chao and gave her two kunai holsters and a ninja pouch to add to her outfit.

They then all walked up to the counter where Cid was waiting for them with six scrolls on the counter.

"All right, it seems you've picked out some ninja clothes as well. I'll just add that to the bill" he said hitting some buttons on the register "The total is 1,876,932 ryo."

Ibiki pulled out a scroll with the Hokage's seal and sat it on the counter "I think that will cover it."

Cid took the scroll and opened it, then sat it down and smiled "Seems everything is paid for then. I hope to see you in her again."

They all said thanks as each genin took one of the scrolls before they left the shop.

"Anko-sensei, may I ask where we're heading now" Mana asked as they walked through the streets of the village.

Anko smiled "We're heading to the training ground that we'll be using for the next five days."

They then walked on in silence for the next twenty minutes through the village streets, before turning down a path that lead through some woods. Finally stopping when they came to a clearing.

The genin's looked around and saw three posts off to one side, a river on the other side of the clearing, and the whole thing was surrounded by trees and shrubs.

Anko and Ibiki walked to the center of the clearing before turning around to face them.

"All right, before we get too carried away with training there's three things we need to do. First, you all need to put on your hatai-ite's. You can wear them on your head, around your neck, as a belt, or even on your arm. But you have to wear them, they show that you are ninja of Konoha" Ibiki said eyeing all of them because none of them had their hatai-ite's on.

They all realized their mistake and pulled their hatai-ite's out and put them on. Kaede and Chao tied theirs to their for heads, Mana and Kotaro tied theirs to one of their arms, Zazie tied hers around her neck, and Ku tied hers to her waist like a belt.

Ibiki smiled "Now the second thing is you need to get your equipment from the scrolls you just got. To do that you'll have to open the scrolls and channel your chakra into the seal on it. When you've extracted the equipment place it in your holsters and pouch."

They followed his instructions an over the course of fifteen minutes they all managed to extract the equipment from the scrolls and store it.

Ibiki nodded "All right, now the last thing we're going to do is have some one on one sparring matches with each of you, me vs. my team and Anko vs. hers. We want you to go all out against us" he looked at Zazie and Kotaro "That means you two also. The reason we're going to do this is so that we can find out where each of you stand skill wise. After that we can come up with an appropriate training schedule for you all."

"Enough talking Ibiki, it's time we start" Anko said smirking. "I'll take the first match and the one I want to test first is Kotaro" she said pointing at him.

Kotaro looked at her uneasily "Do I have to fight you Anko-sensei, cause I really don't like to fight women."

Anko stared at him and growled while releasing a bit of Killer Intent (KI).

Ibiki and the others immediately got to the side of the clearing when they felt Anko's KI.

After the others moved Anko smirked, "Now, Kotaro I'll give you one last chance. Either come at me or I'll come at you, your choice."

Kotaro hesitated which made Anko even angrier. She charged him throwing a right hook at his face. He was stunned when she did this and forgot to block her punch. It hit him so hard that he was knocked back about twenty feet.

"Come on gaki. I thought you would be tougher. I mean a demon getting beaten up by a human female, that's sad" Anko said shaking her head.

Kotaro got up rubbing his cheek before looking at her "I guess I have no choice, though I would still prefer to fight a guy." He then charged her aiming a kick for her head.

She blocked his kick and punched him in the stomach forcing him back a few feet "Your reluctance to attack a woman is admirable, but it should only apply to civilians. If you keep it while fighting enemy kunoichi you'll get yourself killed, because they won't hold back, they may even take advantage of it."

Kotaro stared at her as her words sunk in. His face then grew serious "I don't like it, but if it's what I have to do I will." He then put his hands together with the pointer and middle fingers of both straight with the right one slightly above the left and yelled "Seven Shadow Split". He created six copies of himself that he had attack Anko with himself.

Anko raised an eyebrow when she saw him make the copies of himself. She then began to smile as she blocked all of his punches and kicks. When she started to counter with her own attacks she was surprised that his copies didn't disappear. "This is an unusual technique you have. I may have to get you to teach me it. Though I hope this isn't all you can do" she said as she jumped back and did a few hand signs "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" she yelled as she exhaled a large ball of fire at Kotaro and his copies.

The original Kotaro was able to dodge the fireball while his copies weren't so lucky. The copies disappeared when the fireball hit them. Kotaro looked at Anko in surprise "How did you do that?"

"Ninjutsu" was her only reply as she grinned at him.

Kotaro realized that if he could learn what she had just done, he would have an advantage the next time he fought his rival "Anko-sensei, could you teach us how to do what you just did?"

"We'll see, but first we need to finish this spare and then me and Ibiki will have to teach you all the basic's" she told him still grinning.

He nodded as the shadows on the ground started to rise up and become solid. They formed into a pack of wolf-like dogs. Kotaro smiled and pointed at Anko "I hope this isn't too much for you Anko-sensei. Get her boys."

The shadow dogs launched themselves at her snarling and baring their fangs. The entire group of creatures slammed into her as the same time, causing a cloud of smoke and dust to rise into the air.

When the cloud cleared it revealed a small crater with a splintered log in the center.

"What the..?" Kotaro said in confusion as he stared at the log in the crater.

He was startled when he heard Anko's voice behind him "Well, I think that's enough for today gaki."

He turned around to see Anko unharmed and smiling at him. He then looked back to the crater before looking at Anko again "How did you do that?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu. It's one of the basic jutsu's that Ibiki and I will teach you. It allows you to quickly replace yourself with something else" she told him with a shrug. She then lead Kotaro over to where the others were sitting.

When they got there Ibiki stood up "That was a nice spare. Now it's my turn, which one of you wants to go first" he said as he turned to look at his team.

"I fight you Ibiki-sensei" Ku said as she got up and then followed him to the center of the clearing.

Ku bowed to Ibiki before getting into a fighting stance "Ibiki-sensei, I want you know I only know what you call taijutsu."

"That's all right Ku. That's why the Hokage assigned us to you. So that we can teach you what you need to know to be great Konoha ninja. Now, come at me with everything you've got" he told her getting into a defensive stance.

Ku charged him aiming a punch at his chest. Ibiki crossed his arms in front of him to block her attack. When Ku's punch connected it pushed him back a few feet.

Ibiki looked at her with wide eyes "Ku, is that your normal strength?"

"Yes Ibiki-sensei. Why?" Ku replied hesitating for a moment.

"Can you put the same strength into your kicks?" he continued.

She nodded confused by his questions.

Ibiki smiled then looked at Anko "She hits like Guy when he was that age?"

Anko raised an eyebrow then began to laugh "Are you serious?"

He nodded before turning back to Ku "Ku our spare is done for now."

"What? I can still fight" Ku said still slightly confused and eager to fight.

"Ku, you're one punch showed me everything I needed to know, since you said you can only do taijutsu. Don't worry me and Anko will teach you the other basic's you're going to need. Please rejoin the others" he told her before turning to look at the others "Chao, I would like to spare against you next."

Ku frowned but walked back towards the others.

As Chao passed Ku she put her hand on her shoulder "Ku, be proud that Ibiki-sensei could tell what you're capable of from one punch."

Ku looked at her and smiled "Thanks Chao."

Chao smiled back, then walked to within ten feet of Ibiki "Ibiki-sensei you know it's been two years since I last used my Accademy training. So, please don't judge me to harshly" she said as she got into a basic Accademy stance.

Ibiki just smiled and motioned for her to attack.

Chao launched forward aiming a kick at Ibiki's side. Ibiki put up his arm and blacked her kick. She then kicked with her other leg aiming for his head. He saw her kick towards his head and leaned back so that it would miss. When Chao's kick missed his head she used the momentum to spin away from him and land fifteen feet away on her hands and feet before she stood up. Ibiki then threw half a dozen shurikens at her. Chao stood there unmoving until the shurikens were about to hit her, then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the shurikens were stuck in a log with four Chao's standing near it.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I didn't know Chao knew the 'Shadow Splitting Technique'." Kotaro said with surprise.<p>

Anko shook her head " That's not the 'Shadow Splitting Technique' that you used. It's a basic jutsu called 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. It creates a number of illusionary copies to distract your opponents" she explained.

Kotaro and the others continued to watch in amazement.

* * *

><p>Ibiki smiled before charging at the four Chaos. He proceeded to punch and kick all four Chaos so quickly that none of them had a chance to dodge or counter. Each one of the Chao's that he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared Ibiki began to look around trying to find her when a kunai came flying at him from the trees. Ibiki caught the kunai with his left hand as he watched Chao jump from the trees doing hand signs.<p>

When Chao landed she slammed her hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared Chao was standing on top of a gecko the size of a horse. It was black as night with red and orange stripes running from its neck to the tip of its tail with sky blue eyes.

It looked around before tilting it's head to look at Chao standing on its back then said in a femine voice "Chao-sama! It's good to see you. It's been way to long since you summoned us."

"I'm sorry about that Sheri-san, but I've been some place where I had to hide my abilites. Though now I could use you help in my spare with my sensei" Chao said with a smile.

Sheri nodded "Anything for you Chao-sama." Sheri then got into a fighting position.

Ibiki stared at them before he began to laugh "Chao, when did you get a summoning contract."

Chao put a finger to her chin "I think it was about four years ago on my birthday. Jiji had me sign it because it thought i could use one."

Ibiki shook his head then looked at Anko "I'm done for now. Chao has shown that she has a good understanding of the basic's as well as the fact that after two years she's still able to use them. Anko I think it's time for you to test your next genin."

"For the love of Kami, Ibiki those two barely made you break a sweat and now you're taking a break. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were getting soft" Anko said as she got up and walked towards him.

Ibiki shrugged "It's not that I'm getting old, just being cautious. I still have to spare against Zazie and with her being a full demon, I expect a tough fight."

Anko smiled and nodded "I can see your point. Now, who's next?" she said as she turned to look at the sitting genins.

At that same time Chao jumped off of Sheri's back and walked next to her as they walked over to the others. After they got there she sat down as Sheri laid down next to her. She then turned to her friends and pointed to Sheri "I'll explain after we're done sparing."

The other's nodded as Kaede got up and walked over to stand in front of Anko.

"Whenever you're ready Kaede" Anko said as she got into a fighting stance.

Kaede nodded as she brought her hands together "Eighteen Shadow Splitting Technique" she said creating almost three times the amount of copies as Kotaro had using the same move. She then had her copies surround Anko as she jumped into the air extending her right arm behind her. When she did this a huge X-shaped shuriken appeared with her holding it by a handle in the center. She then threw her weapon at Anko at the same time all of her copies threw their kunai's and shurikens, which caused a huge cloud of dust to appear when they all hit her. When Kaede landed she dispelled her copies while she waited for the dust to clear from her attack.

As the dust cleared Kaede saw a log that was split in two by her huge shuriken and completely covered in kunai's and shurikens.

At that moment she heard a whistle from behind her "I'm glad I'm a jonin, cause that would've hurt. Though I'm wondering where that huge shuriken came from, because I know we didn't buy it for you."

Kaede whipped around and saw Anko standing behind her looking at her couriously. Kaede then got into a fighting stance "That's my personal weapon. When member's of my clan turn ten we are given a weapon that we can summon at will." She then started to punch and kick Anko as quickly as she could hoping to catch her off guard.

Anko easily dodged all of Kaede's attacks with ease. She then smirked before she disappeared from in front of her only to reapper behind her aiming a round house kick at her head.

Kaede was surprised when Anko disappeared, so she was unable to avoid Anko's kick. The blow sent her flying into a tree which broke from the impact.

Anko looked at Kaede waiting for her to get up so they could continue their spare.

After a few seconds Ibiki went over to Kaede's body and checked her pulse, before looking at Anko with a frown "You could've held back a bit more. You knocked her out cold" he continued as he picked her up and carried her over to the worried genins.

Anko hunge her head as she walked back to the other's "Sorry, I just kind of got excited from watching your two spares along with my spare against Kotaro."

"It's all right Anko-sensei. I sure Kaede no blame you. She probably say she need to train more" Ku said trying to lift Anko's spirits.

Anko looked up and gave her a sad smile before she sat down next to Kaede's unconscious body.

Ibiki stood in front of them for a moment "Anko I hope you've learned something from this."

She nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Good. Zazie, I think it's time for our spare" he said heading to the center of the clearing.

As she followed him she turned briefly to look at Anko and smiled "..." She then continued to the center of the clearing and stood about ten feet away from Ibiki. As she stood there she closed her eyes to concentrate. When she did this a pair of huge black bat wings grew from her lower back along with a long black tail that ended in a triangle. At the same time her finger nails grew to about five inches in length. She then opened her eyes and stared at Ibiki.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I'm guessing that's your full demon form."

Zazie nodded before she charged at him with her claws in front of her. She moved so fast that he didn't get a chance to dodge as she shoved one of her clawed hands through his chest. When she saw her hand go through his chest her eyes went wide with fear.

The others screamed when they saw her shove her arm through Ibiki's chest.

The screaming woke up Kaede, who stared at what Zazie had done.

As they all stared Ibiki's body disappeared in a puff of smoke, which startled Zazie.

She then felt a hand grab one of her ankles before pulling her into the ground up to her neck.

As this happened Ibiki came out of the ground saying "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." He then stood ready for her counter attack, but when he saw her struggling to get free he decided to crouch down next to her "Are you unable to free yourself?"

She nodded her head "..."

Ibiki sighed as he pulled her out of the ground. He then looked at her "Zazie, can you use those wing's to fly?"

She nodded while frowning.

"Don't frown, you didn't know I could do that. Also, this is what these spares are all about. Learning what your strengths and weakness's are and trying to help you improve so your weakness's are overcome" Ibiki told her with reassurance. He then placed his hand on her shoulder "Do you think you could continue our spare?"

Zazie stood there thinking about it, then shook her head "..."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow "Would you mind demonstrating that?"

She lifted her left hand with her palm open pointing at on of the trees near the edge of the clearing. Yellow energy started to gather into a ball in front of her palm. When grew to the size of a baseball it shot from her hand to the tree. As the ball of yellow energy struck the tree it blew a hole through it and the next five tree's behind it. She then dropped arm to her side and looked down at the ground as she started to breath heavily "..."

The others immediately got up and came over to her. Kotaro was going on about how he thought it was cool, while the others asked what it was.

Zazie didn't answer them as she continued to look at the ground and try to catch her breath.

Ibiki seeing her reluctance to talk squeezed her shoulder "It's okay, I'll tell them. She called it a 'Demonic Chakra Blast'. It's something she doesn't like to use because it use's a lot of her chakra."

"I'm glad you decided to show us that, because now me and Ibiki can try to help you gain better chakra control so you can use that technique without using so much chakra" Anko told her.

Zazie gave her a small smile "..."

Anko turned from her to Mana "Well Mana, I guess it's time for our spare now."

"Umm... Anko-sensei I don't have any taijutsu skills. I actually showed you what I could do yesterday during the kunai and shuriken practice. My skills are mainly being able to hit anything that I aim at" Mana told her with a slight frown.

Anko looked a little down then shrugged "Then I guess we should get some lunch."

"I'll go get some lunch for us" Ibiki said before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"After we've eaten lunch we're going to start teaching you some chakra control exercise's for a few hours then we'll start teaching you how to do the three basic Accademy jutsu's: Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and Kawarimi no Jutsu until it's time got dinner" Anko told them with an evil grin.

They all shivered when they saw her grin.

Ibiki came back then holding holding nine bento boxes and gave one to each of them, including Sheri Chao's summon.

They all ate while making small talk, which mainly consisted of Chao, Anko, and Ibiki explaining what Sheri was and how she appeared. After they were done they went to work on everything Anko had told them about. Chao even helped her friends try and master the Accademy jutsu's.

At about 8 p.m. they stopped the training session as the genin's were panting from slight exhaustion.

Chao dismissed Sheri telling her she would summon her tommorrow so they could talk more.

"That's all the training for today. For the next four days we'll meet here at 7 a.m. When everyone's here we'll start with chakra control exercise's until lunch, then after lunch it will be jutsu training for a few hours followed by taijutsu training" Ibiki said with a smirk.

The genins just nodded as they left the training ground with their sensei's. They headed nack to the apartment's they were staying at and fell asleep as soon as they went to bed.

The next four days were filled with so much training that the genins could barely move at the end of each day. When the fifth day came their sensei's gave them it off to rest before the Chunin Exams started.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's the next chapter of this story. I'm actually surprised by how well liked it was in the first week I put it up.

Here's the translations of the Jutsu's.

Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement

Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though I think I might have made Anko and Ibiki a little OCC. If I did I apologize.

Lastly please review.


	4. Small Revelations

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Thoughts will be in italic's.

**Small Revelations**

Naruto stood in front of the room filled with the other chunin hopeful's and pointed at them **"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?"**

Just then a girls voice spoke up "You're as loud as I remember Naruto."

Naruto and his former classmates turned to see who had spoken. They saw a girl about a head taller then Naruto wearing a strange black and white jumpsuit-like outfit with black hair done up in a twin bun and pigtail combination standing in front of four other girls and a boy. She was looking right at Naruto with a huge grin on her face.

Naaruto stared at her for a moment "Chao, is that you?"

The girl now identified as Chao nodded while still grinning.

Naruto the ran to her and gave her a huge hug while he began to cry.

Chao hugged him back "Shh. It's all right Naruto I'm here."

The friends of both teens just stared at them trying to comprehend what they just heard.

The first one to speak up was a pink haired Kunoichi "Naruto, who is that?"

Naruto let go of Chao and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before turning around to look at her "This is my big sister, Chao Lingshen."

"There's no way she's your sister. You don't have the same last name, beside's I thought you were an orphan" a blonde haired Kunoichi said confused.

Before Naruto could say anything Chao put her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward "It's true that he's and orphan, but so am I. When I came to Konoha seven years ago the Hokage gave me an apartment to live in under one condition. Look after another orphan who had been kicked out of the orphanage. I agreed to it as long as he would let me join the Ninja Accademy. At first I took the idea of looking after another orphan as an inconviniance, but over time I grew to love him like family. That orphan was Naruto, whom I now consider my little brother."

Naruto let a tear slide down his cheek "Thanks sis."

She gave him a smile "So, are you going to tell me who your friends are?"

He nodded then pointed at the pink haired Kunoichi "This is Sakura Haruno" he then pointed at a boy with black hair that looked like the back end of a duck " and that's Sasuke Uchiha. Their my teammates on Team Seven."

Chao looked at her little brother's two teammates "_The girl looks like she's hardly done any training at all and the boy look's like an arrogant prick with that uncaring look on his face_."

Naruto then pointed to a blonde Kunoichi "That's Ino Yamanaka," he then pointed at a boy whose black hair was tied up behind his head making it resemble a pineapple "Shikamaru Nara," the next person he pointed to was a slightly chubby boy with brown hair split down the middle by his hatai-ite and eating a bag of chips "and that's Choji Akimichi. They're on Team Ten."

"_Hmm...Ino looks about as strong as Sakura, Shikamaru there doesn't seem to even want to be here, and Choji look's like he might be a good boyfriend for Satsuki back at Mahora_" Chao thought as she stared at Team Ten.

Naruto then pointed to a boy with wild black hair who had a small white puppy on his head "That's Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru," he then pointed to another black haired biy who was wearing sunglasses "Shino Aburame," finally pointing to a girl with purplish black hair and white eyes, who blushed and started poking her fingers together when he did "and Hinata Hyuga. They're on Team Eight."

"_Let's see, I think that might be Tsume's son, I can't really tell much about that Shino boy with that emotionless look on his face, and Hinata remind's me of Nodoka with the way she's acting when he pointed at her. I bet she has a crush on him and if he doesn't have a girlfriend yet I think I'll play matchmaker and get them together._" she thought as she started to formulate some plans on how to do it.

Just then a girl with brown hair done up in twin buns came up dragging two boys behind her "It's so good to see you agian Chao-sempai."

Chao turned to her and smiled "Please don't call me sempai Tenten. We're both genins now."

Tenten shook her head "You'll always be my sempai, Chao-sempai. You're one of the two greatest Kunoichi ever. I would like you to meet my teammates. This is Neji Hyuga" she said as she pushed a buy with long black hair tied in a ponytail and white eyes forward "and this is Rock Lee." she said as she pushed forward the other boy who was wearing a green spandex suit with his hair in a bowl cut.

Chao looked at them in shock "_Another Hyuga, I wonder how he's related to Hinata and what's up with Lee's look it almost gives me nightmare's._"

"Hmph. What make's her such a great Kunoichi? She's a genin like the rest of us" Sasuke said with a bit of disdain in his voice.

Both Naruto and Tenten gave him a heated glare.

"Yeah, Sasuke was 'The Rookie of the Year' this year" Sakura said trying to get his attention.

Tenten rolled her eyes "So, Neji was 'The Rookie of the Year' last year. In fact since the beginning of Konoha's Accademy 'The Rookie of the Year' has always been a Shinobi, except for two years ago. That was the first time a Kunoichi ever became 'The Rookie of the Year'."

"Yeah, that's when Chao graduated from the Accademy with a perfect on evey part of her test" Naruto said with his hands behind his head and a huge grin on his face.

"Hmph. If she's that good then how did you end up dead last dobe?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chao looked at Naruto "What does he mean by dead last?"

Naruto went pale and began stuttering "U-Umm...a-ah I-I w-well..."

"Enough! We'll discuss it after the exam's" Chao said with a lot of anger in her voice.

"Yes Chao. May I ask you a question?" he said knowing that his punishment was only delayed.

Chao nodded though she still looked angry.

"Who are the people behind you?" he asked while pointing behind her.

Chao looked over her shoulder and noticed that he was pointing at her friends. She looked back at him and smiled "Those are my friends and teammates. This is Ku Fei" she pointed at a girl in a green Chinese dress with short blonde hair in pigtails "and this Zazie Rainyday. They're my teamates" she said as she pointed to another girl that had tanned skin with short white hair and two tatoo's on her face, a blue teardrop under her left eye and a green line running from her forhead to just below her right eye.

Naruto looked at the two girls "_That Ku girl dresses like Sakura. Iwonder if she hits as hard as her. Why's that Zazie girl staring at me like that. It's like she's trying to look into my soul._"

"This is Mana Tatsumiya," pointing at a tall dark skinned girl with long black hair carrying a guitar case "Kaede Nagase," another tall girl who had short cut brown hair with an ankle length ponytail "and Kotaro Inugami. They're my friends" the last person she pointed to was a boy with black spikey wild hair.

Naruto looked at the other three people and thought "_Why are Kaede's eyes closed? I wonder if she's blind. I hope Mana would be willing to let me listen to her play her guitar. And what's up with that Kotaro he looks like he's only ten._" Naruto then smiled "It's nice to meet any of Chao's friends."

Just then Zazie turned and stared at the larger group of genins in the room for a few seconds. She then walked up to Chao and whispered in her ear.

Chao's eyes grew wide before a smile appeared on her face "Really? If you're right Zazie it will make things far more interesting."

"What are you talking about sis?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now, where's the Proctor? We need to get this exam started" Chao said putting her hand on his shoulder while looking at the classroom's door.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was reuniting with his adopted sister a silver haired glasses wearing teen by the name of Kabuto watched with curiousity "<em>I don't know who those six are but I'm sensing near Kage level chakra from at least two of them. This might become troublesome<em>."

* * *

><p>Just then the front of the classroom was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Ibiki with about twenty other people.<p>

Ibiki stepped forward "Sorry to keep you wimps waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the Proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam. Now I want you all to keep quite while I explain the rules. First, this is a written exam. Second, each of you start with ten points, for each question you get wrong you lose a point. Third, if you are caught cheating every member of your team will lose two points. Lastly, if any member of your team has run out of points then the entire team fails the exam. Now line up so you can get an assigned seat."

All the genins then lined up and got their seat numbers. When they all took their seats Chao ended up sitting in back, Kotaro was sitting behind Kiba, Mana was sitting next to Tenten, Kaede was sitting next to Ino, Zazie sat up front next to Shino, and Ku ended up sitting next to Lee.

After all of the genins were seated Ibiki had the exams passed out to everyone "You have one hour to complete the test. When you turn your papers over you will notice that there is only nine questions on the exam, but ten answer boxes. The tenth question will be revealed in forty-five minutes. Begin."

* * *

><p>Chao looked over the test and smiled "<em>This is such an easy test. Though I do hope the others realize that we're suppose to cheat and not get caught.<em>" She then proceeded to answer the questions on the test.

* * *

><p>Naruto on the other hand was sweating bullets "<em>Oh Kami I'm in trouble. I don't remember any of the answers to these questions. Chao will kill me if I don't answer them correctly or at all. I really have slacked off in my studies since she left. Kami I swear if I pass this teast I'm going to start reading one book a day for the rest of my life.<em>"

He then noticed Hinata glancing at him with worry before she moved her paper just enough for him to look at her answers. He realized that she was trying to help him by letting him cheat off of her paper.

"_I wonder why she's trying to help me. Oh well, I'll ask later_" he thought as he was about to accept it when Chao's face flashed through his mind with an evil grin on her face that made him pale as a cold chill ran down his spin. He then wrote on the side of his paper 'Thanks for trying to help me, but sis wil punish me if she finds out I cheated'.

He waited for her to finish reading it before he erased it. He noticed that she blushed slightly before pulling her paper back.

He took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves "_All right now I have to try to remember the answers to these questions or at least get the tenth one right when we find out what it is._"

He then began to slowly read through each question while trying to remember how to answer them.

* * *

><p>Kotaro was smiling " <em>I'm glad I got Kiba in front of me. With him using Akamaru to give him the answers I can listen and get the answers for myself. This is too easy<em>" he thought as he continued to listen to Akamaru give Kiba the answers.

* * *

><p>As Mana sat there and tried to figure out how to answer the questions she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tenten had her hand in front of her holding a nearly invisible string. Mana followed the direction of the string with her eyes and saw that they led to a group of mirrors hung inside a ceiling light.<p>

"_Well, either she doesn't care whether or not she's caught cheating or it's part of the test. Though I'm wondering how she got those up there. I better take advantage of this while I can_" she thought as she smiled ans started to copy the answers with the help of Tenten's mirrors.

* * *

><p>Ku was having an extremly difficult time. Written tests were her greatest enemy. She was a member of the Baka Rangers at Mahora for Kami's sake. She knew that the only chance she had for her team to pass this test was to answer the final question correctly.<p>

* * *

><p>Zazie was able to answer a couple of the questions with ease. After that she took a moment to look at Shino who was sitting next to her. What she saw madeher look at him curiously. She saw him holding his finger in front of his face that had a small insect on it and he seemed to be whispering to it. She continued to watch him until the insect flew off. She then turned back to her test so she could think about what she just saw and to try to answer the rest of the questions.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaede sat there and smiled "<em>Ibiki-sensei made it so obvious that we are suppose to cheat and not get caught. Now how am I going to do that .<em>"

Just then Ino fell asleep next to her. Kaede took a quick glance at her and noticed that she hadn't answered any of her questions yet.

After a few minutes she noticed Ino waking up and starting to answer the questions before she fell asleep again.

"_Well I think I just found my way to get my answers_" Kaede thought as she started to copy Ino's answers. She had to stop breifly when Ino woke up again for a second before falling right back to sleep. "_What is up with this girl? Is she narcaleptic or something?_" she thought with a bit of concern.

* * *

><p>Ibiki looked at the clock "<em>Well it's time<em>" he then stood up "All right punks it's time to give you the tenth question. Though before I give it to you there is one more rule to add. You have to choose whether or not you are going to try to answer the tenth question."

Someone in the crowd asked "What happens if we don't try to answer the tenth question?"

"You immediatley lose all of your points and fail the exam, thus making your teammates fail as well" Ibiki said with a grin.

"Then why wouldn't we try to answer the tenth question?" someone else asked.

Ibiki was now smirking "Because if you try to answer the tenth question and get it wrong you will be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life."

Everyone was yelling and complaining that this wasn't fair.

Ibiki just laughed forcing them to shut up "Your bad luck then. It's my rule and all of the other villages have agreed to it."

After that a few of the other teams got up and left not wanting to take the chance.

Chao and her friends weren't worried at all about what Ibiki said, though Chao was a little concerned for Naruto because she noticed that he was shaking a little and was beginning to raise his hand.

Naruto raised his hand and slammed it onto his desk **"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS! EVEN IF I RISK ENDING UP A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE, EVEN IF I CAN ONLY MAKE IT BY PURE STUBBERNNESS, I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" **he yelled shocking everyone in the room.

Ibiki glared at him "If that's the way you feel then I only have one thing to say... you all pass."

All of the genins stared at him in shock.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain the meaning of this exam. The first nine questions were designed to force you to cheat, so we could test your information gathering skills. Those who obviously cheated and easily got caught were eliminated. The tenth question was whether or not to take the question. This was so we could see whether or not you would be able to accept a mission where you might have to put your life on the line."

Just then a huge black mass came crashing through the classroom window. When it reached the center of the front of the classroom two kunai shot out of it. The kunai embedded themselves into the ceiling revealing a large banner with 'Second Exam Proctor Anko Mitarashi' written on it and Anko standing in front of it.

Ibiki stepped around the banner and looked at her "Anko you're a bit early."

She shrugged "So? Though I am a bit surprised to see that you passed twenty-six teams." She then turned to look at the genins and gave them an evil grin "All right gaki's as the banner says I'm the Proctor of the second exam. Now I want all of you to meet me at training ground 44." After that she dissappeared in a puff of wind and leaves.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the slight delay on my update. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter is the second part of the Chunin Exams. There are some surprise's in store for everyone.

Lastly all I ask is that you please leave me a review.


	5. The Forest

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Thoughts will be Italized.

**The Forest**

Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten along with Chao and her friends were walking together on their way to the next location for the Chunin Exams.

"So, Naruto how have you been while I was away?" Chao asked him.

He shrugged "I've been good. Did a few pranks here and there, like painting the Hokage Monument. I've also kept your lab clean."

Chao looked at him a little shocked before smiling "I can't wait to hear the story of how you painted the Monument. But, please tell me you didn't touch any of my inventions. You do remeber what happened the last time you did, right?"

"Yeah, I swore never to touch them again unless you told me to" he replied as his face paled and he shivered slightly.

Most of Naruto's fellow Genin's saw this and were a little worried by his reaction.

Ino though, being a gossip, stepped up next to Chao "What happend and why would he be afraid to touch something you made?"

"Let's just say he learned a very important lesson on why it's not polite to touch something without asking" Chao told her with an evil grin.

"Will you all just be quiet and hurry up! I don't want to be disqualified for being late!" Sasuke yelled back at them from the front of the group.

"What up with him? Why he so angry?" Ku asked confused by Sasuke's attitude.

"I don't really know. He's always been like that. I figure its because he has a Kunai stuck up his ass" Naruto said with a smirk.

Chao and her friends along with a few of the other Genins laughed at his joke.

"Naruto-baka! Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled as she got next to him and raised her fist to hit him on the head.

When Chao saw her do this she immediately grabbed Sakura's arm and twisted it behind her back. "If I EVER see you do that again I will BREAK your arm. I don't care if your his teammate or a citizen of Konoha. NO ONE hurts my brother" she told Sakura as she twisted her arm a little harder. Making Sakura 'eep' in pain as she nodded vigourisly.

When Chao let go of her arm she shoved her forward a bit to get her away from them.

Sakura looked back at her while rubbing her now sore arm with a very scared look on her face.

At that moment they arrived at Training Ground Forty-Four 'The Forest of Death'. They saw a forty foot tall fence in front of a forest filled with trees whose trunks looked to be about the same width as the height of the fence.

Mana whistled "Wow, those trees are almost as big as 'The World Tree' at Mahora."

"H-How b-big i-is t-that t-tree?" Hinata asked softly as she walked up to her.

Kaede put a finger to her chin "I think it's about a hundred feet in diameter and over three-hundred feet tall."

Those of teams Eight, Nine, and Ten looked at her in shock.

"For a tree to get that big it must have been able to tap into the 'Power of Youth!'" Lee shouted off to the side with a huge smile that showed off his sparkling teeth.

"Lee keep it down! I want to keep my hearing intact for the exam!" Tenten yelled at him.

As they waited for the other Genin teams to show up they continued to chat. After about ten minutes the last of the other Genin teams arrived and Anko showed up with three other people. As she walked to stand in front of the participating teams her three helpers began to set up a large tent with a table and three chairs inside.

"All right gaki's, this is Training Ground Forty-Four 'The Forest of Death'. Once you enter you'll know why we call it 'The Forest of Death'" Anko said with an evil grin.

"Ooh, you'll see why it's called 'The Forest of Death'. Your threats don't scare me" Naruto said as he mocked her.

"The weakest always yell the loudest" Anko said as she quickly threw a Kunai at him.

It sliced his cheek open drawing blood. She then disappeared and reappeared behind him as she started to lick the blood from his cheek.

Immediatley after that Anko felt something sharp jab her in the back as someone whispered in her ear "I would appriciate it if you could try not scaring my brother, Anko-sensei."

Anko turned her head and saw Chao standing behind her with a smile on her face. Anko then smiled back at her "I'll leave him alone for now, but you are going to get punished for threatening me later."

Chao nodded as she backed up.

"Good. You'll be punished after the Chunin Exams" Anko told her with a smile as she walked out from behind Naruto and made her way back to stand in front of the teams.

Naruto turned around and looked at Chao "Why did you call her sensei?"

"It's because she's one of our two Jonin-sensei's The other one is Ibiki, the main proctor from the first part of the exam" Kotaro said as he walked over with a smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound fair to the rest of us. They could tell you how to pass their parts of the exam" Kiba said with a slight growl.

"I assure you they didn't. They've only been our sensei's for the past week and the only thing they've taught us is teamwork" Mana told him as she stepped closer to Chao and Naruto.

They all stopped talking when they heard Anko clear her throat.

"Okay, before we start the second part of the exam there's a few things I need to explain. First, if you want to participate you'll have to sign a consent form" Anko said as she waved a piece of paper in the air. "Signing this form makes it so that Konoha is not responsible if you're injured of die from this point forward. Can't have me getting in trouble, can we. The next thing is that this exam will consist of each team getting one of these scrolls" she continued as she held up two scrolls. One with 'Heaven' on it and the other one with 'Earth'. "Each teams goal in this part of the exam is to get the other scroll that they don't have. You'll have five days to do this in. After you've gotten both scrolls you'll have to go to the tower in the center of the forest. One last thing, under no circumstance are you to open the scrolls until your in the tower. If you lose a team member, don't arrive at the tower within five days, or open the scrolls before you get to the tower you will be disqualified" she finished with an evil smirk.

After that all of the teams signed their consent forms before took them to the tent. In the tent they exchanged their forms for one of the two scrolls and got assigned a gate number.

Anko and her helpers then directed all of the teams to their assigned gates. She then blew her whistle signaling the start of the exam's second part.

* * *

><p>When Chao, Ku, and Zazie had only been traveling in the forest for about ten minutes when Chao raised her hand signaling for them to stop.<p>

As they stopped on a large branch Chao reached into her pouch and pulled out a small device that had a screen with two images on it. The first was a picture of Mana's head that was off to the left and slightly behind the center of the screen. The Second image was a chibi Naruto that was near the top right edge of the screen.

Chao then smiled "Mana, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you Chao. We've stopped briefly as planned to check the radar you made. From what I can tell we'll be at your location in about two minutes" all three of the girls heard over an ear piece they had on.

"We'll be waiting" Chao said over the ear piece.

Ku smiled at her "I still surprised that you able to make six communicaters, three tracers, and two tracking devices. I also surprised you able to get tracer on you brother."

Zazie nodded as she agreed with Ku.

"Creating the tech was easy. Getting the tracer on Naruto was the difficult part. I managed to slip it into his shuriken pouch when we hugged before the first part of the exams" she told them with a sad smile.

At that moment Kaede, Kotaro, and Mana landed on their branch.

"What's the plan Chao?" Kotaro asked while he leaned against the tree's trunk.

"We're going to meet up with my brother. Then we're going to make sure all three teams make it to the next round" Chao said with a slight smirk.

Mana smirked "That's a good strategy. I doubt any of the other teams will try that. Though I hope that the emo and the weakling from your brothers team don't screw it up."

"Yeah, I can't believe now stuck up that Sasuke was and what is up with those two girls. They looked like they were willing to do whatever he would ask of them, even if it was to kill themselves. Though did any of you notice how Hinata looked at Naruto?" Chao asked with a grin.

Kaede chuckled "Yeah, she reminded me of how Nodoka is around Negi-sensei. In fact, she even looks like her. If I didn't know any better I would swear they were sisters."

"..." Zazie told them with a hint of worry in her voice.

The others nodded before they took off to find Naruto's team.

* * *

><p>It took them about two hours to find Naruto's team location. When they got there they saw Sakura sitting in front of the hollow of a huge tree with a look of worry on her face.<p>

"Hey, where do you think the other two are?"Kotaro asked in a whisper.

"They're probably inside that hollow. Though I wonder what's up with the look on her face?" Mana asked while also whispering.

"Well, let's go down and find out" Kaede whispered to the others.

They all nodded before they jumped off the branch towards where Sakura was sitting. They landed surrounding her, which caused her to let out a startled scream.

Sakura then pulled a Kunai out and held it in front of her. "L-Leave here and I-I'll let you l-live" she said while not realizing who they were.

Kotaro laughed when he saw this "Put that away. We're not here to hurt you, pinkie."

"Who are you calling pinkie!" she yelled at him before she realized who it was. She then lowered her Kunai "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help your team pass this part of the exam. So, where's your teammates?" Chao asked her.

Sakura broke down and pointed to the hollow of the tree "They're in there. They were hurt when we were attacked by Orochimaru. He did something to both of them and now they won't wake up."

Chao started running towards the hollow of the tree "Sakura, Zazie follow me!"

Zazie followed right behind her while Sakura hesitated until Mana pushed her towards the tree.

When the three of them were in the tree hollow Chao turned to look at Sakura "Tell us what he did to them."

"He slamed his open palm against Naruto's stomach, then bit Sasuke on the neck. After that both of them passed out" she told her while looking at Sasuke with worry.

Zazie went over to Naruto and lifted up his jacket and shirt to look at his stomach. She then motioned for Chao to come over and look with her.

As they were looking at his stomach Zazie pointed at the seal on it "..."

Chao then pointed at five spots around the edge of the seal "I've never seen those before. Do you have any idea what they are?"

"..." Zazie told her with a frown.

"I hope it's not something dangerous" Chao said with a sigh.

Zazie then went over to Sasuke and pulled the collar of his shirt down to see where he had been bitten. When she saw the mark Orochimaru had left she screamed and scrambled to get away from him by pressing herself against the tree next to Naruto.

Chao looked at her with concern "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

She shakily pointed at Sasuke "..."

"are you sure?" Chao asked with worry.

Zazie nodded her head while wrapping her arms around herself.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked while looking back and forth between the two.

"Zazie recognized the seal that was put on Sasuke. She called it an 'Enslavement Seal'" Chao told her while glancing at the frightened Zazie.

Sakura paled "Does she know what it does or how to remove it?"

Chao looked at Zazie who started to shake her head. She then looked at Sakura who had her head in her hands and was sobbing. Chao then walked over to Zazie, put her arm around her, and led her out of the tree.

When they got outside the others looked at them very worried.

"Who scream?" Ku asked while looking between the two.

"Zazie did, because she saw a 'Demon Enslavement Seal' on Sasuke" Chao told her with a deep frown.

The others were a little unnerved when they heard this.

Mana then looked at Chao "How's your brother?"

"I'm not sure, Orochimaru did something to the seal on his stomach. We're going to have to talk to Jiji to see how to fix it. To do that, we're going to have to complete this part of the exam as quickly as possible" Chao told them as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Kaede walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Chao. We'll go and get the scrolls all three teams need. You and Zazie stay here with Sakura and watch over those two."

Chao nodded before she turned to the hollow in the tree "Sakura! Come out here!"

It took about a minute before she came out. Her face was streaked with tears and she was looking really depressed.

"Sakura, four of us are going to go and retrieve the scrolls we need. So you're going to have to tell us what one your team needs, so we can get it" Mana told her assertively.

Sakura looked at her even more depressed than before "We need both. Orochimaru took ours and destroyed it."

"We'll that just makes this more fun" Kotaro said with a smirk.

"Why would that be more fun? It means we have to fight even more teams to try and get both scrolls. We'd be more likely to die that way. We should just give up and leave the exam, so that they can treat Sasuke-kun" Sakura told them while she started to quiver with fear.

Chao shook her head "There are a few things wrong with what you just said. First, you would have had to fight the other teams until you got the scroll you needed. There was no gaurente that you would've gotten the scroll you needed from the first team you fought. This leads to the second thing that was wrong. We signed waivers before we entered the forest for this part of the exam. So, if you're so afraid of dying by fighting the other teams I suggest you resign your position as a Genin Kunoichi of Konoha. That's if you want a life with no danger. The last thing I have to say is this. We don't know what will happen if we do move them, it could actually make things worse."

As Chao finished her speach to Sakura she turned to Mana "Please procceed with the plan. I would also like it if you would report your progress about every hour."

Mana nodded before her and the others three left to get the scrolls they needed.

* * *

><p>About two and a half hours later Mana and the others finally found another Genin team. They stayed on a branch above them so they could observe them.<p>

The Genin team they were watching consisted of three boys. The first one had red hair that was styled to make his head look like it was on fire. The second one had shoulder length blonde hair and wore glasses. The last one had short black hair with a jagged scar running from just below his left eye to his jawline. All three wore the standard ninja attire with hatai-ite's showing the symbol for Waterfall Village.

"We need to take them by surprise. Kaede I want you to take the one with the scar, Ku the one that looks like his head is on fire, and Kotaro you get the one with the glasses. I'll stay up here and cover you three in case something goes wrong" Mana whispered to them.

The others nodded before they jumped away.

* * *

><p>Kaede landed in the bushes behind the one with the scar. She quickly went through all of her options that she had before she realsized her best option at the moment was to grab him and put him in a choke hold.<p>

She jumped from the bushes and wraped her arms around the Genin's neck, taking him by surprise.

* * *

><p>Ku hid in a bush just like Kaede did. As she looked at her target she thought that the best way to deal with him was to knock him out with a blow to the head.<p>

When she saw Kaede emerge from the bush behind the black haired Genin, she knew it was time to attack.

She ran out of the bush towards the flame headed Genin's back. When she was about five feet from him she jumped into the air and did a spin kick aimed for his head.

* * *

><p>In the bush that Kotaro was hiding, he was mentally grumbling to himself "<em>Why did I have to get stuck with the weakest of the three? One punch will probably knock him out.<em>"

As he watched he saw both Kaede and Ku run from their hiding spots to attack. He did the same as he ran from the bush towards the glasses wearing blonde. When he was right behind him he went to punch the blonde in the head.

As his fist connected with the blonde's head he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Kotaro's fist to hit a log.

Kotaro then began to look around to try and find the missing blonde. As he looked he saw that both Kaede and Ku had successfully taken out their assigned Genin targets. Ku's was on the ground with a bruise starting to form on his right temple and Kaede's was on the ground with a very pale face.

"Where blonde go?" Ku asked taking a quick look at Kotaro.

"I don't know. He used a Kawarimi on me" he replied while still looking around.

"I tried to warn those two idiots we were being watched. If they had listened to me they wouldn't have been taken out so easily. I'd try and fight you myself, but with three of you on the ground and another up in the trees I don't stand a chance" they heard sigh from one of the bushes.

"Surrender and we won't harm you" Kaede said as they all looked at the bush.

The blonde stepped out of the bush with his hands in the air. "Okay, I surrender. If you want our scroll it's in Taki's pouch" he said as he tilted his head towards the black haired Genin.

Kaede bent down and did a cautious search of the pouch attached to the Genin's belt. After about a minute she pulled a scroll out that was marked 'Earth'. She then consintrated her chakra and let it out in a small burst to make sure it wasn't a Genjutsu.

Kaede smiled as she put the scroll into her own pouch "We got the scroll so we'll be taking our leave now."

Before the got a chance to leave the blonde put his hands down "Can I ask you why I sense four of you when there should only be three people on a team."

"Because there are four of us "Kaede said as he shrugged before they all jumped away and disappeared.

* * *

><p>As Mana and the others were jumping through the trees they heard "Fuuton - Kaze Kiri no Jutsu!"<p>

They jumped out of the way just in time to see a large translucent crescent blade cut along the path they were heading. When they landed they looked behind them and saw three Genins with Suna hatai-ite's.

The one on the left had short black hair with a tan veil over the lower half of his face. The one in the middle was crouched down with long blonde hair in twin pigtails while licking the blade of her ninja-to. The one on the right was about a foot taller than the others with a bald head and built like a weight lifter.

The one with the tan veil tilted his head "I think you missed Ami."

"Shut it Rava!" the blonde replied turning to glare at him.

"Will you two be quiet. Our ambush might have failed, but it means we get to toy with these Konoha scum before we kill them" the big one said as he cracked his neck with a grin.

Mana took a quick assement of their opponents before she smirked "Ku take the big guy, Kaede take the blonde, and Kotaro you take the one covering his face. I'll help who ever may need it."

The others nodded with smiles on their faces.

Ami turned back to look at them "You actually believe you can beat us. We're the best Genin team from Suna. The only team better than us is the Kazekage's children."

"It doesn't matter how tough you think you are, we'll still beat you" Kotaro said as his smile turned into a grin.

At that moment the blonde lept from the branch she was on with her sword raised so she could slash Kotaro. When she was right in front of him she swung her sword.

Just before the sword would have cut him in two, it was blocked by a huge shuriken held by Kaede.

Kaede pushed the girl back to where she had jumped from "I'm to be your opponent, remember."

She then jumped towards the blonde while Kotaro and Ku jumped at their opponents.

As Kaede was nearing Ami she smiled "I hope we can have a enjoyable fight."

"Yeah and I'm hoping to see your blood fall like rain. Fuuton - Kaze Kiri no Jutsu!" she yelled in response to Kaede's comment while swinging her sword unleashing another clear crescent blade towards her.

Kaede grinned as she swung her giant shuriken to block the incoming jutsu.

When the jutsu connected with her shuriken it disappeared. Her momentum wasn't stopped as she continued towards Ami.

"Eightteen Shadow Splitting Technique!" she yelled as she created a multitude of copies of herself.

Ami had a look of confusion and shock on her face just before she got overwhelmed by Kaede and her copies.

* * *

><p>At the same time Kotaro was going after Rava. Kotaro jumped towards him and just before he would've been able to land a hit, Rave jumped backwards while pulling something from behind his back.<p>

When Rava landed he put his hands together and revealed a kusari-gama (A/N: kama with a chain and ball attached). He took the chain of his weapon and spun it a few times before he threw it at Kotaro.

Kotaro saw his opponent throw the chain at him and quickly threw a kunai to intersept it. His kunai deflected the incoming chain as he landed on the branch that Rave had just left.

As he stood there the shadows around him started to rise and take the form of wolves. After the shadow wolves where fully formed they launched themselves at Rava with incredable speed.

Rava was surprised that his opponent had deflected his chain and scared when the wolves came from the shadows jumping at him.

The wolves moved faster then Rava could react, as he was quickly surrounded and defeated.

* * *

><p>Ku was aiming a punch at her opponents stomach when she saw him swinging a fist at her.<p>

As Kalin's, Ku's opponent, fist made contact with the small girl who had chosen to fight him, he smirked. His smirk was short lived when her body disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a splintered log. He then felt a blinding pain from his temple before his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>After Mana saw the last Suna ninja get knocked out she jumped on to the branch next to Kaede "Let's hurry up and find their scroll. Then we can head back to Chao and the others."<p>

"Why we go back?" Ku asked as she started to search the body of her opponent.

Mana sighed "We've been searching for over six hours. It's starting to get dark, so we need to get to a safe place and that's back with the others."

Kotaro was chuckling as he was going through Rava's pouches "These guys were so weak."

"Kotaro, you have to remember that we only won against them becasuse they didn't know what we could do" Kaede told him with a sigh while rumaging through Ami's pockets.

After a few minutes of everyone searching for the scroll Kaede stood up holding a scroll with 'Heaven' on it "We now only need two scrolls."

The others smiled as Mana held out her hand "We're heading back to the others to rest for the night and tommorrow we're going to look for the last two scrolls we need."

Kaede handed her the scroll, which Mana put into one of her pouches.

They then got back into formation as they headed back to where they had left they're companions.

* * *

><p>"This maybe easier than we thought" whispered a hunched over boy completely covered with bandages, except for his left eye, and wearing an Oto hatai-ite to his two teammates along with a team wearing hatai-ite's with the symbol for Rain.<p>

"True. Just remember the deal. Your team gets the Uchiha, while my team gets the Uzumaki" replied one of the Rain Genins, who was wearing a respirater on his face with a sword straped to his back.

"I know. Zaku you go into the tree hollow after we capture the girl" the bandaged Oto Genin said.

"Whatever you say Dosu. I just want to get this mission over with so we can get on with our masters plan" replied the only other male Oto Genin, who had long spikey black hair spiked to the left side of his head with the kanji for death written on his shirt.

"You head into the tree hollow with him Kuroda. Shinji I want you to retrain the girl" the Rain Genin with the sword told his teammates.

His two teammates nodded.

"When are we going to attack?" asked the final member of the Oto Genin's, the only female of both groups.

"I think now would be a perfect time to do it" Dosu said as he cocked his head to the side.

All six of them at that moment disappeared from their hiding spot to start their attack.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the clearing next to the tree where her teammates were laying unconscious. She was worried that Sasuke would die and she wouldn't be able to get him to notice her. She was also completely ignoring her surroundings, so she was unaware of being surrounded by enemies.<p>

"Suiton - Suibe no Jutsu" someone yelled behind her just before a whip of water bound her arms against her side. She struggled to get free but was unable to. When she realized that she couldn't free she moved her head to see who had attacked her.

She saw six people , five boys and one girl. Half of them were wearing Oto hatai-ite's and the other half were wearing Rain hatai-ite's with respiraters. As she looked at them an Oto ninja with long black spiked hair that slanted to the left along with a Rain ninja that had short blonde hair and a pair of kama's attached to his belt headed towards the tree. She also saw that the one holding the water whip that bound her had short black hair and an evil look on his face. Next to him was the last of the Rain ninjas, who had a sword on his back and a bored look on his face. The last male of the Oto group was covered completely with bandages, except for one eye. The only girl of the group had long black ankle-length hair and was eyeing Sakura as if she were something she would love to break.

The only thing that went through Sakura's mind was "_I'm going to die. These people are going to kill all of us. I swear to Kami if I live through this I'm going to start traing to be a better Kunoichi._"

She watched in horror as the Oto and Rain ninja entered the tree. Almost immediatley after the two went in they flew back out and landed unconscious on the ground. Then both Chao and Zazie walked from the inside of the tree with looks of anger on their faces.

"I suggest you let Sakura go and leave or else" Chao told them as she got into a stance that no one recognized.

The Rain ninja with the sword looked at the bandaged Oto ninja "I thought you said the girl was the only one protecting them Dosu?"

Dosu tilted his head "We've been observing her for three hours Vulkner. she didn't move from the clearing and no one came into it until us. They must have been inside the tree the whole time we were watching her. Though I do recognize them from the first exam. I think the one in the black and white body suit is the Uzumaki's sister and the other on is her teammate."

"Uh, Vulkner. We were told there was only one Uzumaki left" the one holding the bound Sakura said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"You're right Shinji. So either we were misinformed by our superiors or she's not his real sister" Vulkner said as he turned to look at Chao and Zazie.

Chao actually growled as she listened to them before she spoke "What do you want with my brother?"

Vulkner chuckled in reply " We just want to take him back to our village to give him a better life. Though that wont be long for him."

"What do you mean?" Chao asked as hse narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just say we know about his burden and we're going to relieve him of it" he replied as he drew his sword and leveled it at her.

"I think you all are forgetting about me and my teammates. We don't care about the Uzumaki. We just want the Uchiha, so we can kill him" Dosu said as he stared at Chao and Zazie.

"NOOO! DON'T KILL SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she started to struggle against the water that held her.

The female Oto ninja looked at her and started to laugh"You are so pathetic. Crying over a teammates possible death. I'll really make you cry after we force you to watch as we kill him in front of you."

"Enough with the banter. Both of our teams have a job to due and it looks like we'll have to kill these two to get them done" Vulkner said just before he jumped towards Chao with his sword raised.

As Sakura watched she felt the water that held her fall away. She turned around and saw Ku standing over the unconscious form of the ninja who previously held her.

When Vulkner got about ten feet away from Chao a huge shuriken struck the ground in front of him, stopping his attack.

Kaede then landed next to the shuriken "I suggest you drop your scrolls and leave before you get hurt or worse."

Vulkner put his sword away before he reached into his pouch, pulled out a scroll marked 'Heaven', and tossed it at Kaede's feet.

"What are you doing Vulkner? We can still finish our missions" the Oto female said with some contempt in her voice.

"You may want to look behind yourself" said a female voice from behind her.

The Oto girl looked over her shoulder and saw Mana standing there with a kunai in both hands. One pointed at her neck and the other pointed at her lower back. She also saw Kotaro with a kunai held against Dosu's neck.

Dosu felt the kunai against his neck and spoke very carefully "I'm going to take out our scroll." he then slowly reached into his pouch, pulled out a scroll marked 'Earth', and dropped it on the ground.

Vulkner held up his hands and walked over to the unconscious form of Kuroda, before he knelt down to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. After that he walked over to Shinji's body and picked it up. He finally turned to Chao and the others "I warn you now. Others will be coming after the Uzumaki's burden." He then looked at Dosu "Rain will not be helping your master with his plans." He then left the clearing carrying his unconscious teammates.

After Vulkner left Mana and Kotaro stepped away from Dosu and the female Oto ninja. The two Oto Genins walked over to their unconscious teammate and picked him up. As they were leaving the clearing Dosu looked at Chao and the others "This isn't over. We will kill the Uchiha eventually and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

The female Oto Genin looked at Sakura " I can't wait to hear you cry in anguish and despair when we kill the Uchiha."

The Oto ninjas then left the clearing with girl laughing manically.

Sakura fell to her knees shaking after they all left "I owe all of you my life. I don't know how I can repay any of you."

Chao walked over to her and helped her to her feet "You can start by becoming a better Kunoichi. No more being the Uchiha's fan-girl, because the situation you just found yourself in could happen again at anytime."

Sakura nodded as she realized that Chao was right and she needed to get stronger if she wanted to continue living the life of a ninja.

Mana and Kaede walked over to them as the others went towards the tree.

"Well we have some excellent news" Kaede said with a smile.

"We have three complete sets of the scrolls" Mana told Chao as she pulled out the other scrolls from her pouch.

Chao grinned as she looked at the scrolls "Great! Then all we have to do is wait for the boys to wake up. After that we head to the tower in the center of the forest."

Everyone then gathered together near the tree. Chao and Sakura went inside while the others started to set up camp outside of the tree.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke from a dream where he had been on a date with a girl that he felt made him whole. The only weird thing about the dream was the fact that he couldn't remember what the girl looked like.<p>

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying inside the hollow of a tree. He looked around and saw his sister, Chao, sleeping against the inside of the tree."

He sat up still looking at his sister "Umm...sis, why are we inside a tree?"

As soon as Chao heard Naruto's voice her eyes shot open. When she saw Naruto sitting up and looking at her, she quickly launched herself at him giving him a bone crushing hug.

Naruto hugged her back "Chao, what's wrong and where are we?"

After a few minutes Chao let him go and the explained most of what happened after he passed out. "Sasuke woke up a few hours ago. We were just waiting for you to wake up before we started for the tower" she finished telling him with a sigh.

"So, you and your teammates got my team the scrolls we needed to finish this part of the exam?" asked her with a little confusion in his voice.

Chao nodded "Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you were able to pass this part of the exam."

They then got up and left the inside of the tree. Outside they were greeted by the others before they all took off and headed for the tower.

* * *

><p>It was about five hours before the three teams reached the tower.<p>

Chao looked at the other teams "We'll see you guys in a few minutes."

The three teams then split up and headed towards seaperate sets of doors.

After Chao's team entered their set of doors they saw a huge scroll attached to the wall. The scroll had some advice written on it.

_If qualities of Heaven_

_are your desire._

_Acquire wisdom and_

_knowledge to take your mind higher._

_If Earthly qualities are what you lack._

_Train your body in the fields and prepare_

_to attack._

_When both Heaven and Earth_

_are opened together._

_The path of peril will_

_revert to the righteous path forever._

_This " "is the secret way..._

_...that guides us on from this_

_place today._

_The Third Hokage_

Ku tilted her head "What does mean?"

"It means that we have to open both of our scrolls simultaniously" Chao replied with a chuckle. She then pulled both scrolls out of her pouch and handed one to Zazie.

They then opened them together. After the scrolls were opened they began to smoke. When they saw the scrolls start to smoke they dropped them and jumped backwards. The scrolls spewed smoke for a few seconds before it began to clear. Where the scrolls had been dropped on the floor stood Ibiki Morino, their sensei.

"Thank Kami it's you Ibiki-sensei. We need to get ahold of Jiji. Something terrible has happened during our exam" Chao told him with panic in her voice.

"All right. Follow me and we'll go see him" he replied as he turned around and led them out of the room.

Along the way Chao and the others told him bits and pieces of what happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's the latest chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Now I'd like to tell everyone that this story has more than 2,000 hits. The next chapter will be the prelims of the exam. There is just one last thing the dream that Naruto had was hinting at the girl I'm going to put him with. There is only one thing I'm going to say about it and that is she will not be Chao. They think of each other as siblings and that would just be wrong in my own opinion. On another note I am looking for a Beta, so if your interested pm me. Also I've set up two challenges on my profile. If you want to try them I've set up a forum with a like there if you want to take either of my challenges. Lastly please review.


	6. Prelims Part 1

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Thoughts will be italicized.

Inner Sakura or demonic voices will be italicized and bold.

Before I get into the chapter I would like to answer some reviews.

To an anonymous reviewer: The characters I'm using from Negima are not as over powered as you think. They were just able to take their opponents by surprise because they didn't know what they were capable of. To answer the question about how they deal with the extraction of a bijuu from the host, you'll have to read both this chapter and the next one. Oh and one final thing. If you don't like my story **DON"T READ IT**!

Yuri-Hime-Chan: Thank you for the reminder about Mana's close quarter's combat ablilities. To answer your question about Sasuke's power trip, I took it out because when he woke up there were no enemies around. That meant to me that there was no need for it.

MasterBratten: The girl in Naruto's dream was not Zazie. I've already said that I would like to put her with Shino if anyone at all in this story.

Akuma-Heika: Negi and a few of the other girls will make an appearance in a few chapters, but that's all I'm going to say about it.

**Prelims Part 1**

Chao stood with her team amongst the other eight teams that made it past the second part of the Chunin Exams.

All nine teams were standing in a huge arena like room. It had two balconies on two of the walls with individual stairs leading up to them. On the back wall was a carving of two hands making a ninja hand sign. In front of the hands were the senseis of each team that passed along with the proctors of the previous parts of the exam and the Hokage, who was giving a speech at the moment about the true meaning of the Chunin Exams.

Chao wasn't listening to the speech because she was thinking back to what had happened three days ago.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Ibiki lead them through a complex series of corridors before they arrived at a wooden door. Ibiki knocked on the door as soon as they reached it.

The group waited a few seconds before they heard a click from the other side of the door.

Ibiki then pushed the door open and lead them inside. The room Ibiki had led them to was a very familiar one to Chao. It was the one that her and her friends had come to when they arrived in this dimension, the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked at them before he turned to Ibiki "Care to explain why you brought your team to my office using the ANBU tunnels when they're supposed to be taking the Chunin Exams."

"They told me something very disturbing. It seems that Orochimaru has somehow managed to infiltrate our village and attacked Kakashi's team inside the forest," Ibiki told the Hokage with a lot of concern and worry in his voice.

The Hokage silently cursed "Ibiki, I want you to bring Kakashi and Anko her with their teams as soon as possible."

Ibiki nodded and quickly left the room through the door they had come in.

After Ibiki left the Hokage looked to Zazie "While we're waiting for the others to get here could you answer a few questions for me?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"I just want to know how long it would take for you to extract a piece of your grandmother from someone and what would happen to that person afterwards?" he asked her.

She turned to Chao and whispered in her ear for about ten minutes.

Chao's eyes grew wide as she listened to her. After Zazie was done Chao just stared at her. She then turned to the Hokage "She says it takes six hours to perform the extraction ritual, but the person has to be held down because of how painful it is. She also says that after the piece of her grandmother is removed they'll become a half-demon, because it will only remove her grandmother's soul and not her Chakra. And since demon Chakra is poisonous to living creatures the ritual partially turns the person into a demon so that the Chakra wont kill them."

The Hokage closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again "If the person who went through this ritual manifested a demon-like appearance, could she teach them how to hide it?"

Zazie smiled as she nodded.

The Hokage returned her smile "Alright, I believe by the end of the day you'll have the first piece of your grandmother."

At that moment Ibiki walked in followed by Kakashi, a bandaged Anko, and their teams.

"What happen Anko-sensei?" Ku asked with a look of concern.

"I just had some bad luck with a snake" she replied with a depressed look on her face.

The Hokage frowned "I wish you hadn't gone after him by yourself Anko."

"I'm sorry, but I had to go after him to find out why he's here and to try to stop him if I could" she told him with a determined look on her face.

"Were you able to learn anything from your confrontation with him?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Only that he attacked the Uchiha," she said as she glanced at Sasuke when he reached for his neck.

"You're all talking about Orochimaru, aren't you?" Sakura said as she looked from Sasuke to Anko to the Hokage and back.

The Hokage sighed, "Yes we are and that's why you've all been brought here. I want to know everything that happened in the forest."

After that all three teams recounted their time in the forest. Team Seven told them of their encounter with Orochimaru, while Ibiki and Anko's teams told of how they combined forces to get the scrolls needed.

It was about ten minutes after the three teams had finished their tales before the Hokage spoke "Kakashi, take Sasuke and Sakura back to the tower. I'll be along shortly to help with the sealing of the Curse Mark."

Kakashi nodded before he led both Sasuke and Sakura out through the secret door.

After they left the Hokage got up from behind his desk and walked around it until he was in front of Naruto "Naruto, could you lift up your shirt so I can see where Orochimaru hit you?"

When Naruto lifted up his shirt like the Hokage asked, the Hokage bent down to look at the seal on his stomach. "Hmm…it seems he used a Five Pronged Seal on you. Thankfully I know the counter seal. Naruto, I want you to hold still while I do this," he said as the fingertips of his right hand began to glow blue. He then quickly shoved his fingertips into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gasped out in pain as he felt the Hokage's fingers jam into his stomach.

When the Hokage removed his fingers from Naruto's stomach the five extra seals were gone. He then stood up and gave Naruto a smile before he looked at Anko and Ibiki "I want you two to take Naruto along with both of your teams to Seal Room Eight. Chao and Zazie will explain why when you get there." He then led them out of his office through the secret door.

* * *

><p>(End Flashback)<p>

Someone shaking her shoulder roused Chao from her thoughts. She turned and looked to see that it was Ku "What?"

Ku pointed to the crowd of adults in front of them "Hokage speech done."

She looked back towards the adults and saw a very sickly looking man standing there looking at all of them.

"Its good to meet everyone. I'm Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the third exam. Before we start the next part of the exam I have to ask you to do something for me. Due to so many teams passing the second exam we need to have a some preliminaries before we proceed to the next exam. Whether you make it to the main exam depends on how you do during these exams" Hayate told them stopping a few times when he started to cough.

"Master Hayate …I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?" Sakura asked off to the side slightly concerned.

"Simply put, there are still to many of you left. We can't have our honored guest for the next exam sitting through hours and hours of matches. For the preliminaries and the third exam you will no longer be competing as a team, but as individuals. So now that you know is there anyone who doesn't want to continue?" Hayate explained as he scanned the teens before him.

A white haired boy with glasses and a ponytail raised his hand "Well, I guess that means me. I don't think I can continue."

Hayate looked at his clipboard "Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha? You can go." He then looked at the rest of the teens "Anyone else want to leave?"

When no one answered he gave a slight smile "We'll now begin the preliminaries which will consist of individual combat matches as if this was a tournament. There is a total of twenty-six individuals left, which means we'll have a total of thirteen bouts. Victors will be advanced to the third exam. These are no-holds barred fights that will go until someone dies, is knocked unconscious, or gives up. Proctors will step in if we feel that there is an undisputed winner. We will determine the matches randomly with this" he turned slightly and pointed at the wall behind him.

Everyone watched as a panel on the wall slide open to reveal an electronic scoreboard. After a few seconds it started to flash through names before stopping on 'Sakura Haruno vs. Chao Lingshen'.

Hayate turned back to the teams "Will the two combatants come forward. The rest of you can watch from the balconies."

Chao walked forward and stood in front of Hayate.

As Sakura started to walk forward she was stopped briefly by Naruto who put his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a sad smile "I'll remember you always and put flowers on your grave every year."

She looked at him confused before continuing forward to stand next to Chao.

Hayate looked at he two girls "Sakura Haruno, Chao Lingshen, do you have any objections with fighting each other?"

Both girls shook their heads before they turned towards each other.

Hayate waited for everyone to get to the balconies before turning to the girls again "All right, Begin!"

"Naruto told me how you've treated him in school and on your team. I don't like it when people hurt my brother and that's all you've done to him the whole time you've known him. Even though you didn't want to go out with him you could've at least still tried to be his friend, but no. You had to hit him and degrade him every time he was around you. I'm going to make you pay for everything that you've done to harm him. Oh and by the way, I still remember the agreement that you and I made during the second exam. I'll still train you after this, but I'm going to show you what you should be capable of if you had been training this whole time instead of fawning over some emo with a huge ego" Chao told her with a lot of anger in her eyes.

Sakura flinched and took a step back "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll t-try to be k-kinder to h-him."

"Oh, you wont be trying. You WILL be kinder to him or I'll making your training so difficult that Anko and Ibiki would have nightmares about it" Chao told her as an evil grin appeared on her face.

Sakura paled as she stared at Chao. She then turned to the proctor and started to raise her hand to say that she was going to quit. When her arms were grabbed and shoved behind her back.

Chao leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't give up so easily. How are you going to find out where you stand as a Kunoichi if you don't test yourself." She then pushed her forward.

After Sakura stumbled forward she turned around rubbing her arms "I don't stand a chance against you. I only know what they taught us at the Academy."

"That's all I've learned too. Besides, you're the one with the advantage. I haven't really had to use what I learned there for two years," Chao told her with a frown.

Sakura stood there thinking, "_If she really does only know what the Academy taught us, then we're on even footing._"

Inner Sakura tool that moment to speak up "_**She also said she hasn't used any of her skills for two years. That means we have the advantage with only being out of the Academy for a few months.**_"

Sakura actually agreed with her inner self and got into a basic Academy stance "Alright Chao, let's see if you really were a 'Rookie of the Year' two years ago."

Chao mentally smirked "_She actually fell for it. I thought she was smarter that that. Though this gives me a chance to see how capable she really is_," Chao thought as she got into a basic Academy stance as well.

After Chao got into her stance Sakura charged towards her as fast as she could. When she was right in front of Chao she aimed a punch at her face.

Chao dodged the punch easily and aimed a kick at Sakura's side.

Sakura put her arm up to block the kick that she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge. When the kick connected with Sakura's arm it pushed her to the side a few feet.

Sakura winced as she rubbed her arm. She then looked at Chao with a confused look on her face. She then attacked Chao again throwing punches and kicks at random trying to hit her.

Chao dodged everything she threw at her. As she was dodging a smile started to play on her lips. "I thought you were better than this Sakura. You're fighting like a first year Academy student," she said as she taunted her opponent.

Sakura turned red with anger and attacked Chao with even less focus than before.

Chao sighed as she continued to easily dodge the attacks. After a few minutes of this she noticed that Sakura was getting tired. She decided that it was time to stop the fight. She waited until she saw an opening, then quickly rushed in and landed a series of blows on Sakura's body and head.

Sakura realized to late that Chao had lied to her about not having kept up with her training. She was able to block a couple of the punches that Chao aimed at her, but was unable to stop the rest. As she began to lose consciousness she thought, "_I'm going to have to ask if she was serious about training me when I wake up._"

Hayate shook his head as he watched Chao finished her fight against Sakura. "_That pink haired girl didn't stand a chance against that Chao girl_," he thought as he stepped forward and raised his hand "I'm calling the fight. The winner is Chao Lingshen"

When Chao heard Hayate start talking she stopped he assault on Sakura. After she heard him declare her the winner she turned back to Sakura who was on the floor unconscious. She then knelt down and threw one of Sakura's arms over her shoulder. Then she picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the balcony where their teams were waiting.

Chao lay Sakura against the wall behind Sakura's teammates.

"You held back didn't you sis" Naruto asked Chao as she stood up.

Chao snorted, "Yeah, I wanted to see if she actually had any potential as a Kunoichi. What she showed me down there was that she does have potential. It will take a lot of work for her, but if she does start training she could become as good as Anko."

Chao then walked to the railing to stand with everyone else as they awaited the pairing for the next round.

They all watched as the board started to flash through names. It stopped showing the names of the next round 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tsurugi Misumi'.

Off to the side they saw Sasuke smirk as he thought "_Probably just some loser._"

Sasuke then jumped the railing to get to the arena floor.

He was joined on the arena floor by an older boy wearing a veil across his mouth and glasses.

Hayate looked between the two opponents before he gave them the signal to start.

Tsurugi went on the offensive first. He charged at Sasuke and aimed a punch towards his head.

Sasuke blocked the punch easily, but was caught off guard when Tsurugi's arm started to spiral around his. In an instant Tsurugi had managed to snake his entire body around Sasuke's like an anaconda. Tsurugi then proceeded to constrict his arm around Sasuke's neck until everyone heard a snap.

When that happened Tsurugi was engulfed in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared it showed that Tsurugi was actually wrapped around what looked like a piece of stone.

At the moment the smoke cleared a dozen shurikens and kunai with ninja wire struck all around Tsurugi's surprised form. This was followed by the yell of "Katon – Ryuuka no Jutsu." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke in the air with a mouth full of ninja wire. Then they watched at flames traveled down the wires to the ground, where the flames engulfed Tsurugi.

When Sasuke landed he smirked as he watched his opponent writhe in pain from being burned.

Hayate stepped forward and raised his hand "This match is over. The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

After Hayate declared the winner a group of medics came in and put out the flames covering Tsurugi. After they were done they put him on a stretcher to take him away to be treated for his burns.

Sasuke ignored what was happening to his opponent when he was declared the winner of the match. As he walked up the stairs of the balcony he was thinking, "_My opponent was so weak I didn't even work up a sweat. I hope I get a better challenge during the third part of the exam._"

Most of the other Konoha Genins looked at Sasuke with apprehension, because he had a look of enjoyment on his face when he burned Tsurugi.

When Sasuke joined his team on the balcony he leaned on the railing to look out over the arena, while ignoring everyone else.

After the medics had taken Tsurugi's body away for treatment and removed the stone from the arena the electronic board started to flash trough names. The board stopped showing 'Ku Fei vs. Dosu'.

Ku smiled when she saw her name come up on the board.

Just before she jumped over the railing Chao grabbed her arm. She leaned in and whispered in her ear "Be careful Ku. He was one of the enemy Genins that was after my brother and Sasuke. Try and finish this quickly."

Ku looked at he and smiled "I no lose to him. I promise," she told her before she jumped over the railing and joined her opponent on the arena floor.

Hayate looked between the two opponents before he said "Begin!"

Ku charged at her opponent and swung a punch at him with her right hand aimed at his stomach.

Dosu smirked when he saw the girl start to punch him with her right hand. Just before the punch would've hit him he blocked with his left arm and swung his right arm at her head channeling Chakra into his gauntlet and aiming the sound waves towards her left ear.

When Ku's opponent blocked her punch and went to try and counter punch her in her head she ducked but she immediately felt like she had vertigo. "What you do to me?" she asked as she jumped back to try and regain her balance.

"All I did was send a Chakra infused sound blast into your ear," he told her in a cold manner. "You wont win this fight. I use sound and it travels faster than anyone could ever move. There's no way you'll be able to beat me," he continued while taunting her and letting his arm with the sound gauntlet hang out.

Ku took the cloth off of the back of her dress and pulled it tight between her hands. "_I need to somehow damage or destroy that gauntlet on his arm_," she thought as she regained her balance and stared at Dosu's right arm.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched the fight and was confused when she saw Ku take the piece of cloth off of the back of her dress. She turned to Chao, who was standing right next to her, and asked "W-why d-did she t-take t-that c-cloth o-off her b-back?"<p>

Chao looked at her and smiled "She's going to use it as a weapon. It's called a cloth spear and I've only seen her fight using one a few times."

Hinata turned to watch the fight again "_I wonder how she's going to fight with it?_"

* * *

><p>Ku charged at Dosu again, but this time she stopped about three feet away from him. She then threw one end of her cloth spear at Dosu's gauntlet.<p>

Dosu was completely caught off guard when she aimed for his gauntlet and was unable to stop her attack.

Ku's cloth spear wrapped around the gauntlet. She then yanked on it with all of her strength, which pulled Dosu off of his feet and sent him flying towards her. She let go of the cloth when she saw her opponent coming at her. Just before Dosu would've slammed into her, she punched him in the stomach. She hit him so hard that he was sent flying backwards and slammed into the wall.

Hayate watched as Dosu's unconscious body fall down off from the wall before he turned to Ku "Ku is the winner."

Ku then walked off the arena floor as a group of medics came to take Dosu away to the infirmary. When she got up to the top of the balcony and rejoined her teammates she reattached the cloth to the back of her dress.

The Genins then all turned to look at the electronic board to see who would be in the next match. The board finally stopped on the names 'Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kotaro Inugami'.

Kotaro turned to Anko "How much can I use against him?"

"I'll let you know as the match progresses," she told him with a grin on her face.

He gave her a thumbs up before he ran down the stairs to the arena floor.

Kiba watched the exchange between his opponent and his sensei. He didn't understand what they were saying, but he didn't really care. He knew he was better than him because he was older and had been a Genin for a few months, not the week that his opponent had been.

As Kiba joined his opponent on the arena floor he took Akamaru off of his head and sat him on the ground next to him.

Hayate looked between the two opponents before he told them to begin.

"This is going to be an easy win for me" Kiba told his opponent.

"Why do you say that?" Kotaro asked.

"Because I have more training and experience than you, so I'm obliviously going to win this. Plus I have Akamaru to help me" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so confident about your companion being able to help you in this fight" Kotaro told Kiba while pointing next to him where Akamaru was.

Kiba turned to look at Akamaru and noticed that he was shaking very badly. He then turned back to Kotaro "What did you do to Akamaru?"

"I didn't do anything to him" Kotaro said with a shrug, while thinking "_The poor little guy's probably finally caught a good whiff of my demonic scent._"

"Fine. I'll beat you with out him" Kiba growled before he got down on all fours "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Shikyaku no Jutsu!" After he said that his eyes became slitted, his canine teeth elongated, and his fingernails sharpened.

* * *

><p>When Anko saw Kiba do his Beast Mimicry Technique she smiled "Kotaro! Show him your version of the Beast Mimicry!"<p>

Kurenai and the other members of Team Eight all looked at Anko when they heard her yell that to her student.

"What do you mean he has his own version of the Beast Mimicry? That's an Inuzuka Clan Jutsu. There's no way he could even be able to copy it" Kurenai told Anko trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Let's just say Kotaro is more in tune with his inner canine than your student could ever hope to be. So watch and learn," Anko replied with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>When Kotaro heard Anko, he smiled as he revealed his ears and tail while extending his claws.<p>

Kiba charged towards Kotaro like a wild animal. He was low to the ground and running on all fours as he headed towards him.

Kotaro didn't try to move as Kiba charged at him.

Just before Kiba would've slammed into him, Kotaro dodged out of the way. This forced Kiba to stopped his charge and start looking around for his opponent. When he found him, his opponent was crouched down next to Akamaru and looked like he was whispering something into his ear. After a few seconds Akamaru looked from Kotaro to Kiba before he ran over to him.

"What did you do to him?" Kiba asked him as Akamaru stopped next to him.

"I just told him that you are going to need his help if you want to win" Kotaro told him with a smirk.

Kiba growled when he heard that. "If that's how you want it, fine" he replied as he threw a pill into Akamaru's mouth and then swallowed one himself.

After Akamaru swallowed the pill his fur turned red and he jumped onto Kiba's back.

"Art of Beast Mimicry – Jujin Bushin" Kiba yelled out at the same time as Akamaru barked. There was a puff of smoke and as it cleared it revealed two Kiba's, with one standing on the back of the other. The two Kiba's then lunged at Kotaro, they were moving faster than Kiba had when he first attacked him. Their attacks against Kotaro were synchronized, barely giving him any time to dodge.

* * *

><p>"Looks like your Genin's in trouble. It was a stupid move he made letting Akamaru help Kiba" Kurenai told Anko with a smile.<p>

"Yeah, he's got some stupid honor streak that I'm trying to force him out of" Anko replied with a frown.

"It's sad that he's going to lose this match now" Kurenai grinned while glancing at Anko and her team.

"He not out of this yet. He just needs an opening and he'll finish it" Anko said with a smirk as she continued to watch the match without blinking.

"I doubt that. Kiba and Akamaru won't give him any openings," Kurenai told her with confidence.

"Are you sure? Would you like to make a beat?" Anko asked her.

"I don't see why not. I'm bound to win it, so what will you wager" Kurenai asked her with a shrug.

"If Kotaro wins you'll let me train your Genin's for one month" Anko told her.

"All right, and if Kiba wins you'll let me train your Genin's for one month" Kurenai countered.

Anko turned to her and stuck out her hand "Deal."

Kurenai shook her hand "Deal."

* * *

><p>After a few seconds of dodging the two Kiba's attacks Kotaro quickly put his hands together and yelled "Eight Shadow Splitting Technique". In an instant a cloud of smoke engulfed Kotaro. When it cleared there were eight Kotaro's grinning at the two Kiba's?<p>

"You wont beat me with a move like that" one of the Kiba's said to the group of Kotaro's before both of them charged the group and started to twist their bodies yelling "Man-Beast Ultimate Jutsu – Gatsuuga!" Both of the Kiba's bodies started to spin so fast that they looked like two huge drills.

Kotaro frowned when he saw the attack coming. He sent all of his doubles to try and block the attack while he jumped out of the way.

After Kiba's attack destroyed his doubles without stopping they changed direction and headed towards Kotaro again.

When Kotaro saw the attack come towards him again he summoned his shadow wolves and tried to have them stop Kiba's attack.

* * *

><p>When Kotaro summoned his wolves from the shadows Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise "<em>How did he do that with the shadows? I've never heard of anyone being able to do that, not even my father. Who is this Kotaro? It's as if he's from both the Nara and Inuzuka Clan's. How is that even possible?<em>"

* * *

><p>As Kotaro's shadow wolves slammed into the two Kiba's attack it covered the entire arena in smoke.<p>

After the smoke cleared it revealed Kotaro standing in a defensive stance and a ragged Kiba standing next to an unconscious Akamaru.

Kiba not willing to give up charged at Kotaro aiming a punch towards his head.

Kotaro shook his head as Kiba charged him. He ducked under Kiba's punch before he quickly slammed his fist into Kiba's stomach.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock before he passed out from the wind being knocked out of him.

* * *

><p>When Kurenai saw Kotaro knock Kiba out she frowned. She then turned to Anko who was smiling at her "I guess you win the bet. Though I really thought that Kiba would've won that fight."<p>

"Well that's what happens when you don't have all the facts before hand," Anko told her as they both turned back to the arena floor.

* * *

><p>Hayate stepped forward raising his hand "Winner Kotaro Inugami!"<p>

After Kotaro heard this he picked up Kiba and threw him over his shoulder. He then walked over to Akamaru's unconscious body and picked it up before walking up the stairs to the balcony where both of their teams waited.

When Kotaro got next to their teams he put Kiba and Akamaru down against the wall. He then turned to Anko and smiled "How was that Anko-sensei?"

Anko looked at him and frowned "It was going good until you did that honorable thing and talked Akamaru into helping Kiba. How many times have I told you to stop doing things like that?" she said as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Kotaro replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

At that moment Shikamaru walked up to them "Kotaro, I was wondering if I could talk to you about those shadow wolves you created?"

Kotaro looked at him confused "Sure, but can it wait until after the prelims? I would like to see how everyone else does."

"Yeah, do you mind if I have my father there also?" Shikamaru asked him.

Anko stepped into the conversation at that moment "That won't be a problem, but I'll have to be there. Though we should also include Kiba and his mother for the conversation."

Shikamaru nodded "That would probably be for the best." He then walked back over to his teammates to think about how Kotaro used the abilities that he did.

Kotaro looked at Anko "Do you know why he wanted to talk to me about the shadow wolves?"

Anko sighed, "The abilities you displayed during your fight against Kiba are those of two different clans from Konoha. The Inuzuka, which Kiba is from, and the Nara, which Shikamaru is from. The Nara's fight by controlling shadows so that they can immobilize their opponents and you saw how the Inuzuka's fight in your match against Kiba. So you can see why Shikamaru wanted to talk to you, right."

Kotaro nodded before they both turned to see who would be fighting in the next match.

* * *

><p>AN: First off I would like to apologize for the long wait of this chapter. Secondly I would to thank all of you who have waited for this chapter and have reviewed or have added it to your favorites. Lastly I'm going to try and update this and my other stories more often.

Please continue to review.


End file.
